A Greater Destiny
by TaylaNovak
Summary: What would've happened if Regina had run away after Daniel's death? If she'd met Zelena long before there was an Evil Queen, or a Wicked Witch and before Zelena found out she was adopted? Would they still hate each other, or would they experience the sisterly bond that Cora had snatched away from them? And would Cora really let them go that easily? R/R! (Title may change)
1. Chapter 1

What would've happened if Regina had run away after Daniel's death? If she'd met Zelena long before there was an Evil Queen, or a Wicked Witch and before Zelena found out she was adopted? Would they still hate each other, or would they experience the sisterly bond that Cora had snatched away from them? And would Cora really let them go that easily? R/R!

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, just the plot and any OCs that might show up later.

Regina ran. That was all she could think at the moment. Run. Get away. Rocinante was dead, her beloved steed that had been carrying her to freedom only moments ago had nearly been blown to pieces by an explosion caused by none other than her mother. Her entire body, her lungs screamed for air. She was bruised and bloodied, but she would not stop. She wouldn't go back. She couldn't.

"Regina, dear." Cora called through the forest. Regina didn't bother to stop as she broke the line of trees, streaking across a field, only to nearly fall over a cliff and onto the jagged rocks below.

"No." She looked around for another way out. Anything. But there was nothing.

"Regina." Cora appeared behind her and she turned to face her abuser, her childhood tormentor, her mother. "What do you think you're doing?"

Her heart ached like it never had before. Daniel, her one true love, was gone. His heart, torn from his chest by her own mother. Her heart might as well have been torn out as well. It hurt, oh how it hurt. This pain, this dark and twisted pain. Every day it had grown, until she just couldn't take it anymore. All of her mother's orders, Snow White's talk of her being a mother, Leopold's whispers of how they were to be...man and wife. It was all too much. She just wanted to be free. She didn't want to be queen or to be a mother to the little bitch that helped cause this pain. She didn't want this life. Maybe in the next, she could be reunited with her Daniel.

She smelled the ocean far below, felt the emptiness of the cliff. She would miss the sunshine on her skin and the sounds of the stables. She would miss the music of the land, the sounds of nature, pure and beautiful. She would be free.

"Making the only decision I have ever made in my life." Regina said, turning around.

"You're going to fall."

"That's the idea, Mother."

Cora lashed out with her magic to pull her daughter away from the cliff, but Regina deflected it with her own magic. Cora looked shocked.

"I am not your little puppet anymore." Regina said darkly, bristling with anger.

"All I ever wanted was what was best for you." Cora said, quickly hiding her emotions. "That is all. You could be queen."

"I don't want to be a queen!" Regina snapped. "You be the fucking queen if you want it so badly. I would rather die before I let that bastard King lay a hand on me! And I would sooner rip my own heart out before I be a mother to that spoiled brat of a child."

"Regina, stop this nonsense." Cora said. "And let's go. You have a King to marry. Don't you realize once you become queen, you will have the power to take whatever you want?"

"All I wanted was Daniel!" Regina roared, taking a step forward. "But you killed him. When you did, you killed me as well." She looked down at the cliff and smiled. "Goodbye, Mother." Without another moment's hesitation, she threw herself off the cliff. Wind rushed over her and the icy coldness of the sea hit her like a brick. There was no pain…She expected it to be over, to finally get rid of the painful constriction on her heart, but instead she saw a vision, a dream. She saw a beautiful woman with hair as red as fire, with eyes of the brightest and most piercing blue. She felt soft skin brush her own and strong arms carrying her, lifting her out of the cold, drawing her out of the darkness. She was too weak to fight.

xxxxxxxx

When Regina opened her eyes all she could feel was warmth. Everything was throbbing, but she was wrapped comfortably in a soft blanket on a nice bed. A gorgeous fire was crackling in the hearth of the small room. Other than the bed, there was a dresser and a desk with a chair, nothing more. The door parted and the woman she saw from her dream peeked in.

"You're awake. I wasn't sure you would come to." She stepped in, wearing a simple commoner's dress in dull brown and green hues and carrying a small tray with a steaming bowl.

"Where am I?" Regina asked.

"You're in Oz." The woman said, handing her the bowl after sitting the tray on the small bedside table. "I found you half dead, clinging to life in the river. How do you feel?"

"I **feel** like you should've let me drown." Regina sighed, looking down at the meager stew. But the woman only smirked.

"I can assure you that whatever problem you were running from, killing yourself is not the only solution. Where are you from?"

"The Enchanted Forest." She answered, taking a sip of the stew, surprised by how delicious it was. The hunger pains in her stomach won her over and she'd devoured the entire bowl in seconds.

"That's a world away, dear." The woman took the bowl and placed it back on the tray. "I'm afraid I can't offer you any more. My father and I can barely make enough as it is to feed ourselves."

"And yet you would still give me some of what little you have." Regina looked at her in wonder.

"My mother believed in the way of love and compassion. She thought that any conflict can be solved with rest, hot meal or a little bit of love."

"She sounds like a good woman." Regina commented, thinking only of the bitter, heartless cruelty of her own mother. "How did you know I tried to kill myself?"

"Well, because you just told me. And clearly, your destiny foretells something far greater than what you perceive if you didn't drown traveling to another world."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because mine is only leading nowhere. And it's lovely to think of someone having happiness." She smiled and stood up, picking up the tray.

"And what is the name of my Savior?" Regina asked.

"Zelena."

"I'm Regina."

"It's good to meet you, Regina. You should rest. I'll check on you again later."

Regina watched her leave, silently regarding the woman and pondering all she'd heard. She wasn't in the Enchanted Forest. She was in Oz. Surely her mother's power didn't extend so far as to transcend worlds. Perhaps she could live with her pain, away from her mother. But she couldn't forget Daniel and Rocinante, beloved and innocent, stolen from her. Murdered. Before she knew it, she was crying, the tears flowing so hard she could barely see. She heard arguing from the other side of the door. No doubt Zelena and her father. She briefly wondered where was the girl's mother. There was even the sound of a smack that made Regina flinch. Not many words could be heard, but there was one that was screamed several times. Wicked. She managed to compose herself as Zelena slipped into the room, holding one hand against her face and the other wrapped around her stomach.

"Zelena, are you alright?" Regina asked.

Zelena swallowed hard and gestured to the bed. "Do you mind sharing?"

Regina shook her head and slid over as Zelena climbed into the small bed, curling into a little ball, trembling hard. The brunette didn't ask. She didn't feel it was her place.

"My father says you can't stay here after tomorrow. I'm sorry." The redhead whispered.

"That's-that's okay. I'll...find some way to make it. Thank you for saving my life." Regina said, although she had no idea what she was going to do next. There was the potential for a new life right in front of her, but was there really a life without her true love? Was it really her destiny to know nothing but pain?

"Why were you trying to kill yourself?" Zelena asked after a while, staring at the dying fire while Regina lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Because I didn't see a reason to stay."

There was a long pause before another question drifted into the air. "Do you believe magic is bad? That people born with it are...Wicked?"

Regina sat up. "You have magic?"

"Are you going to run too?" Zelena sat up as well, wringing her hands in her lap. "I do."

"My mother had magic. She chose magic, power over love, over her family. I want to say it corrupted but she didn't even have one in her chest. She ripped out her heart so we wouldn't make her weak. She ripped out the heart of my true love and crushed it in front of me. She blew up my horse. She destroyed everything."

"I'm sorry I asked." Zelena said softly. "Never mind then."

Regina sighed. "That doesn't mean you'll be like that. My mother was heartless and cruel, but it was because she chose to be. You saved my life, gave me your bed and fed me with all you had left. You're not Wicked, Zelena. I suppose if there's dark magic, there can be good magic too. Evil, or wickedness, isn't born. It's made. Did your father hit you?" She looked at the woman carefully, concerned for her personal Savior.

"You're not the only one with a heartless parent."

"Why don't you leave? I kinda sorta did." She smiled. "Not the way I planned exactly."

Zelena smirked. "I plan to. There's a school near the Emerald City called Shiz. Shiz University. You could learn anything there, even magic. I've been saving up for years but I've never found the courage to actually leave." She looked at Regina. "Would you come with me?"

"What?"

"I'm sure I have enough money. You can't go home. I can't stay here. We'd have a goal and a place to go. You can figure out your next move. Please?"

"I don't know. I don't know this land, these people. I barely know you. There are some lessons I did learn from my mother and one of them was to only trust yourself."

"I did save your life." Zelena said.

"You did and I will forever be grateful for that-"

"I'll use my magic. To protect us both. I can sense magic in you too. You can learn how to harness it, be better than your mother ever was. If not that then there are thousands of other things you could at Shiz. You could meet so many different people. It's an adventure worth having. And I would rather not go alone."

Regina didn't ever want to use magic again. Last time had been instinctive, just enough to give her time to get away from her mother. Shiz sounded like a wonderful place and she'd always loved to learn. She didn't need to study magic. And Zelena seemed nice enough and she clearly needed to get away from her father if he was beating her, which he undoubtedly was at this point. "Can i have until morning to decide?"

Zelena nodded. "I suppose that is alright." She lay back down without another word and Regina followed suit soon after. Her dreams were filled with horrible visions of her mother, of dying and losing Daniel all over again, and she tossed and turned all night. Zelena let her, not once causing a fuss over it.

The next morning, despite her terrible night, Regina felt much better. Zelena had left some bread and cheese and roasted meat on the table and she quickly devoured it. A long basin of still steaming water had been left as well, along with soap and a washcloth. Her riding clothes that she hadn't realized had been substituted for a pale green dress, were cleaned and ready for her to wear. She removed the dress, bathed and got dressed in her riding clothes once more. She didn't braid her hair as she was so used to, but let it hang around her shoulders. She no longer felt like the young princess from the Enchanted Forest. She was in Oz now. Peeking out of the door, she spotted Zelena shaving her father's chin. He was grumbling to her as she oh so carefully removed the stubble from his face.

"How is that father?"

He checked it in the mirror. "You missed a spot."

"Oh. Sorry." She dutifully picked up the razor again and started to meticulously cut away the excess hair. But she accidently nicked his neck and the man hit her hard enough to nearly to throw her across the table.

"Stupid girl!" He roared. When Zelena sat back up, her skin...had changed color. She was green, a dark, exotic looking green hue that almost sparkled. Where the sunlight splashed across her, she did sparkle, like tiny diamonds implanted in her flesh. It was strangely beautiful. Zelena stood back up, holding her hands in front of her while her father glared at her. "No matter what you feel inside, always put on a good face."

She nodded and repeated the little creed. Slowly, the green started to recede and her skin was once again flawless and fair.

"Good. Now go get that girl out of here and you better replace the food she ate. I'm going to the tavern for a drink. And clean up this mess." He gestured to the stuff Zelena had knocked off the table when he hit her. She made a motion with her hand and everything was once again in its place, nice and clean. He suddenly struck her again. "What have I told you about using that sorcery?! You are wicked! A creature of darkness."

"It just happens, I'm sorry."

"You mean you can't control it? Wickedness. Just disgusting. Never use it again. Now fix me some breakfast girl."

Zelena's spell flickered, but she managed to hold it as she stood up once again. Regina started to go to her aid, but the redhead caught sight of her and raised her hand, giving a quick shake of her head. But Regina ignored her warning.

"How can you say that to your own daughter?" Regina roared.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The man snapped.

"You are the one who's wicked. You are a cruel, vial, disgusting piece of shit and I hope you rot in hell for what you've done to Zelena. She saved my life. She's not wicked. And she doesn't deserve this."

"How dare you?" He raised his hand as though to strike her, but his wrist was grabbed by a green whip and he was yanked clear across the room by Zelena's magic,

"Do not touch her." She said protectively. She waved her hand, conjuring her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Regina, go."

"Not without you." Regina said, giving her friend's father one last kick as hard as she could between his legs. He howled with pain and she felt a great deal of satisfaction in the sound. "Being wicked I'm sure feels a thousand times better than what he's feeling."

Zelena looked back at her father. "Fix your own damn breakfast."

Regina smiled as they ran a little ways down the road and slowed down to a walk. "So how long will it take us to get to Shiz exactly?"

"You're coming with me?" Zelena asked.

"Of course. You're right. I don't have a plan and nowhere to go. But Shiz seems like a wonderful place. That is, if we can get it."

"I'm sure we will." Zelena smiled. "Thank you, for what you said to my father."

"I only spoke the truth." Regina replied with a shrug.

"Thank you anyway. I needed that. I'm glad I'm done with him. I should've left a long time ago. Maybe now, my destiny will be something greater."

"Perhaps mine as well." Regina held out her hand and her newfound took it. She found it strange that a suicide attempt had lead to her finding a new future. She couldn't leave her past behind. Daniel's memory would live on, she would make sure of it. She wouldn't forget any ounce of pain his death had brought her. And she had a feeling that she would see her mother again. Maybe when they got to Shiz and she had matured, possibly even learn to fight, she would be ready for that encounter. For now though, she would have to bear that pain, just like Zelena would have to bear the pain of losing such a kind and loving mother and getting stuck with her abusive asshole of a father. Both of them it seemed had had more than their fair of share of dark memories, and their lives had only just begun. The day, just like their future, held new promise for something better. Something greater.

xxxxx

Read and Review!

A/N: Zelena might be a little OOC because without the whole envy thing she was a different person. For this story, her skin is going to naturally be green, but she uses a spell to hide it and next chapter, they'll learn a little more about each other on the road to Shiz. I haven't decided how long this'll be but if I get some positive reviews, I'll keep it going. This first chapter was just to start things off. It'll get better.


	2. Chapter 2

"We can stop here for tonight." Zelena said, leading Regina off the road and a little ways into the trees. She waved her hands, conjuring a firepit and 2 tents. A well placed fireball had a nice campfire going and the witch sat down to warm her hands.

"You're pretty handy to have around when you're camping." Regina commented, sitting down with humph. "Think you can conjure up a horse? My feet are killing me." She removed her boots and set them next to her.

"I don't think I'm that advanced yet." Zelena chuckled. "Maybe we have enough to buy one in the next town."

"I wouldn't want you to waste your money you saved up." Regina said.

"It's **our** money. And if you want a horse, we're gonna get a damn horse and I don't want to hear anymore about it." Zelena said sternly, leaning back on her hands, looking up at the sky, a smile touching her lips as her eyes took on a dreamy state.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My mother. She used to always tell me, that one day, the power of the stars would be at my fingertips and I could move the earth with the power of my magic."

"Must be nice, having a mother that cares about you." Regina sighed, looking up at the stars as well.

"You've seen my life, dear, it isn't that lovely."

"Oh please, I'll bet it's a thousand times better than my house." She pulled out some apples and a knife, handing a green one to Zelena and taking a red one for herself. "When I was 4, I fell asleep during tea time." Regina said, cutting off a piece of apple. "That's how I got this." She pointed to the scar on her lip and popped the apple into her mouth. "Courtesy of my heartless mother."

Zelena chuckled biting into the green apple. "When I was 5, I accidentally knocked over a pitcher of water and my father took a belt to my back. Sliced it into ribbons. Took 2 weeks before I could stand up straight."

Regina scoffed. "When I was 7 I missed a meeting with the other noblewomen because I was out riding, so Mother magically tied me up with belts and left me lying on the cold floor all night with no food or water." She cut off another piece of apple and ate it. "Nearly froze to death. One servant girl tried to help me and she ripped her heart out and crushed it."

"That's nothing compared to my father throwing me down a well because I turned green in front of his drinking buddies." Zelena replied.

"Really?"

"Yep. Left me there all night. Talk about freezing to death." She sighed. "Our childhoods were so lovely."

"Indeed." Regina agreed.

"But the future hopefully shall not be so dreadful. Shiz is going to change our lives, that I promise you." Zelena smiled before biting the apple again. They ate their apples in a peaceful silence. After a while, the witch said goodnight and went into her tent to go to sleep.

Regina remained next to the dying fire for a while, contemplating just what future lay ahead. She learned a lot about Zelena that day. She learned the woman was annoyingly sarcastic and loved to cause a little trouble, seen when they passed through a village and Zelena made all the eggs in a man's chicken coop disappear and magically knocked over another man's stall. But her confidence astounded Regina. You would think she would be submissive and quiet for most of her life, but Zelena was hardly of the sort. They fit well together. Where she was strategic and more reserved, Zelena was bold and direct. The redhead was protective and sassy and surprisingly similar to Regina herself, which surprised her even more. Their favorite fruits were apples, although Zelena liked green apples and Regina thought they were bitter while Zelena thought red apples were sickly sweet. One thing just would not stop nagging at the former princess though. Zelena used magic to hide who she really was from the world, no doubt courtesy of her father and his brutal method of teaching. She was curious about it, but she didn't dare ask just yet.

The temperature steadily dropped and Regina soon went into her tent to bundle up and sleep, but it wouldn't come. She tossed and turned for a few minutes before getting up and going into Zelena's tent.

Zelena jumped awake at feeling something in her tent move and looked down to see Regina curl herself into a tight little ball behind her. She smiled and sent a warming spell along the younger woman's blanket and went back to sleep.

xxxxxxx

"What the hell? You want 200 pieces of gold for that old plow horse?!" Zelena exclaimed. Regina walked past her as she argued with the farm owner. Their journey would take another month on foot. On horseback, they could make it to the Emerald City in perhaps a week and a half, according to their map. Oz was a strange land, but Zelena made sure no harm came to her companion.

Regina approached the massively thick mare tied to the fence. It might've been a draft horse, or clydesdale maybe. It was tall and thickly built with a mahogany coat that desperately needed to be brushed. Her mane was black and looked like someone had braided half of it and hacked the rest off with a knife. A broad white band ran down her face, reminding her of Rocinante. She stroked her muzzle and took the lead, walking her a bit. She was strong and was clearly more than just a farmhorse. She found a brush lying on the ground and wiped her down. Using a pair of shears, she cut off the rest of the horrid mane and saddled her up.

"Fine, the lowest I'll go is 190." said the farmer.

"190?! You cheap bastard-" Zelena paused as Regina rode up on the mare. She smiled softly and looked at the farmer. "150. Final offer."

"170."

"Fine." Zelena sighed, handing him the coins. Regina extended her hand and pulled the redhead up behind her. "I've never ridden a horse before, so go easy on me."

Regina laughed. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." The witch replied as they trotted off. She held up her hand, revealing the coins she'd supposedly given to the farmer. He must've realized their treachery because he started yelling and Regina spurred the mare forward to outrun him. Zelena held onto Regina's waist for dear life as they cantered away from the farm. The road was quiet and soon, Regina slowed them down to a walk.

"Have you done that to every stall we went to today?" Regina asked.

"Of course not." Zelena scoffed. "Just the crooks."

"So...everyone?"

"Plus or minus a couple other people."

Regina smiled as she rolled her eyes. "You're the crook, my friend."

"And you love it." Zelena giggled.

"You're absolutely right, I do."

They rode until the sun was high in the sky and Zelena deemed it necessary to stop once they reached an old inn. Regina remained outside, tying up their mare to the post outside. They were going to have to name her since they were going to keep her. She stroked her neck until Zelena came back out.

"Well I got us a room for the night. They have a dining area so we can get something to eat. Shouldn't be too long now before we're in Shiz." The redhead smiled.

"Zelena, why did you buy this horse?" Regina asked, smiling in return.

"Because you wanted it. Her." Zelena shrugged, suddenly looking shy. "You should name her."

"What do you think of Destiny? No! Fate." Regina nodded. "Her name should be Fate."

"I like it." Zelena said, stroking Fate's muzzle. "I've never been good with animals. They've always fascinated me but I've never had a pet before."

"Not a pet. A companion." Regina smirked. "Can we keep her when we get to Shiz?"

"I don't see why not. I'm sure they have a stables. Come on in, you're probably starving. We can't have you passing out before we lay eyes upon our future." Zelena grinned, steering the brunette into the inn. There were a few patrons, but it was nice and quiet. They chose a table towards the back and Zelena ordered a wrap platter for them to eat. Whatever that was.

Regina pulled out their map and spread it out on the table. "Okay, we're in this place called Quadling country. We'll reach the Emerald City in at least a week and a half. Maybe just a week if we really hit it. Then it's just a day's ride to Shiz."

"Have you decided what you're gonna study? Since you don't want to study magic." Zelena asked as she put the map away. One of the waiters returned and gave them two mugs of ale.

It burned Regina's throat, far stronger than anything she might've drank while with her mother. But she didn't mind. Zelena patted her on the back when she had a coughing fit. "I actually thought I might try my hand at magic. If you'll give me a few pointers so I can make it in at least."

"Regina, as smart as you are, I have no doubts that you'll find a way in. Me, all I have working for me is my magic. I can't do anything else." The redhead shrugged, looking down at her lap.

"That's why you learn, dear." Regina smiled. "I'll teach you everything I know if you'll teach me about magic."

Zelena grinned. "It's a deal, dearie." She looked up as the waitress returned with two sizzling skillets with a cone of tin in it. "These are delicious. My mother and I used to save up every week to get one." She demonstrated how to unwind the tin foil, revealing the cooked meat and vegetables within. All of it was in a thick hearty sauce that the smell of made her stomach rumble with hunger. She grabbed a fork and dug in, almost moaning at the delicious taste.

"It's good, isn't it?"

"It's amazing!"

Zelena smiled. "One of Oz's simplest but finest." They ate in content silence, enjoying their meal together, until it was time to head to bed. Regina took a bath first and she was grateful to wash away the grime of the day. She scrubbed herself red and climbed out, drying herself with a towel and getting dressed in a simple nightgown that Zelena had conjured for her. She peeked out the door and found Zelena standing in the middle of the room, the spell gone, revealing her green skin as she took a few deep breaths. Hiding it must take a toll on her magic.

"Zelena." Regina stepped out of the bathroom and immediately the redhead's spell went back up. "It's okay. I know. I saw it the day we left your house." Zelena sighed, her hands were shaking as she slowly allowed her natural skin to show once more. "You don't like it?"

"I hate it." Zelena snapped. "I'm already a magic user and then I had to be born like this." She looked down at herself with disgust.

"I think you look beautiful." Regina said sincerely.

"Thank you, Regina. It means alot coming from you, but I just wish I could get rid of it. It reminds me too much of being…"

"Wicked?" Regina asked. Zelena nodded as the brunette took her hands and looked her in the eye. "You are not wicked. You are so much more than what you've been told. Like you said, we have a greater destiny than anything anyone who knew us would've imagined. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks but us. If you want to get rid of your skin color then I'm sure we can find a way to do so."

"You would really do that for me?"

"Of course. You're my best friend. Actually my only friend, but details, details." Regina smiled.

Zelena smiled as well. "Thank you, Regina."

"Any time."

The next morning they were up and out early on the road to Shiz. They headed to a large village market and Zelena split the money so they could split up and gather supplies. Regina went to collect their food. She filled Fate's saddlebags with carefully wrapped fruits and vegetables and cured meats so they'd stay fresh as long as possible. As she turned to head back to where she and Zelena had agreed to meet, she spotted a merchant selling spellbooks and didn't hesitate to buy them all. She was surprised that were only 10 pieces of gold each. She put those in the saddlebags as her attention was caught by a lone figure in a cage. It was so tiny she had to be right up to it to recognize the tiny monkey laying on his side with his small wings pressed close to him. "What's wrong with him?" She asked the owner, who shrugged. She presumed it was because of the man's neglect and poor treatment. Regina was an avid animal lover and she was disgusted by the man's attitude towards the tiny beast. "How much do you want for him?"

"He is not for sale."

"He's dying, barely more than a corpse. Why won't you let me have him?"

"Because he is mine." The man snapped.

Regina looked once again at the monkey. The creature looked so pitiful, her heart broke for it. "50 gold."

"100."

"65." Was everyone in Oz a bunch of crooks?

"75."

"70."

"Deal."

Regina sighed as she handed him the money and reached into the cage to pull out the monkey. It barely responded to her, but for a moment it perked up, trying to look around and she smiled. "Still got some life in you, huh?" She mounted Fate and rode her out to the edge of town where Zelena met up with her a few minutes later with blankets, some more travel clothes and even a few weapons: two staffs, a couple of 'witches' wands, a sword and a few daggers.

"Just in case." Zelena said. "Magic might not be the only protection we need. I also got us a little something else." She nodded to where two guys were dragging a horse cart over to them, which they hitched Fate up to. Zelena paid them and they walked back to the market. "Lovely, isn't it? I didn't think Fate could carry all of this stuff and us comfortably so I bought this little baby. I think now we should start worrying about spending money." The redhead continued to babble away as she loaded up their new cart. Regina smirked as she handed the saddlebags of food and magic spellbooks to her friend, who leaped for joy at the sight. "Now we can get started on our magic lessons. Maybe both of us will learn a thing or two by the time we get to Shiz."

"Zelena, dear. I have something for you." Regina smiled as she presented her with the little flying monkey.

"What the- I didn't even give you that money! And you bought a flying monkey?" Zelena grinned as she gently took the tiny creature, no bigger than her hand and whispered a word of magic, healing him of whatever affliction he may've been suffering from. The little thing perked up immediately.

"Well, you bought Fate for me. And although I did kinda use your money-"

" **Our** money." Zelena snapped.

"Fine. I used **our** money to buy you a little pet too."

"Not a pet, a companion." Zelena smirked as the little monkey climbed onto her shoulder. "I think I'll call him Chistery."

"Chistery." Regina smiled. "It fits him. So, shall we continue down the yellow brick road?"

"We shall. Climb aboard." Zelena said as she climbed onto the cart and helped Regina up next to her. The brunette took the reins and gave them a crack. Fate started forward and they were on their way once again.

"Thank you, Regina." Zelena said after a few moments of riding. "For everything really."

"Anytime."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next week or so, the two travelers settled into a nice routine. They would awake, eat and bathe and feed Fate and Chistery, then continue on the way to Shiz. During midday they would find a place to stop and rest and practice magic and using the numerous weapons that Zelena had purchased. Zelena quickly fell in love with the staff and Regina was able to wield a sword easily because of some lessons she'd taken at the estate. Then they'd rest and set out again until sunfall and they'd set up camp for the night, just spending time just talking and eating and relaxing. Zelena would usually be the one who would go into her tent first. The first few times she conjured a separate tent for Regina, but the brunette always ended up curled up with her, so afterwards she just didn't even bother. Zelena also switched out her commoner robes for something more...eye-catching. She used a long green dress which she added a reflective material to and sewed a leather cuirass to it. Regina ditched her riding jacket and shirt for a leather bodice and a lace up long sleeved hooded white shirt with long tails. Soon though, they had arrived at the poppy fields leading up to the Emerald City. Regina could see it in the distance.

"Why are the poppy fields next to the road where everyone comes to the city?"

"They're on every road that leads to the city. One whiff and its eternal naptime." Zelena replied, smiling up at Chistery standing on her head. "We shouldn't be too bothered as long as we stay on the road. They stop a little ways from the city anyway." The redhead was practically giddy with excitement.

"Someone is excited." Regina smiled.

"I am. It's my first trip to the city. Do you think Shiz is inside?"

"I doubt it. A university would need a lot of space."

"We should ask for directions as soon as possible then. I don't think the new year has started yet."

"Let's hope so." Regina said, giving the reigns another crack. They were joined by a group of other people who walked beside the cart as they entered the gates of the city. The Emerald City was massive, full of tall veridian buildings and wide streets filled with bustling patrons and carts. Everything aspect of the city seemed like a work of art, it took Regina's breath away just looking at all of it. Zelena hopped down to ask for directions and Regina remained where she was, taking in the city. A minute later, Zelena climbed back onto the wagon and took the reigns, steering them through the streets until they passed through a great iron gate. On the other side was the university of Shiz, situated at the end of a long road. The university was basically its own town. It's own city more like. There were tall buildings made of gray stone with vegetation tracing the cracks, giving the place a feeling of being immersed with nature. People were pouring into the university like a tidal wave and it took them forever to reach a stables where they could put Fate and their supplies.

"Turns out we need something called an Ama, an older chaperone." Zelena said as they walked, looking at all the magnificently carved structures, passing numerous cafes and shops and study halls.

"How do we get one of those?" Regina asked. "Do we really need one?"

"Maybe, maybe not. The check in place is right up here." Zelena lead the way through the streets to a tall spiraling tower. They walked inside and found the interior exquisitely decorated in green and gold furniture. A rather ugly and wrinkled woman who looked like she had pinned the skin of her face back and covered it in 10 pounds of makeup in a foolish attempt to stop the aging process, was standing in the center of an oval room. She had white hair tied into a tight bun on her head and wore a heavy looking dress of fine make. There were other young women like Regina and Zelena standing in two lines against the wall.

"Ama-less to the right, others to the left." said the ugly woman, fixing them with a cold, heavily outlined eye. "Make it quick."

Regina quickly decided she didn't like this woman. She and Zelena went to the line to the right. The woman in front of them was a short blonde with bright green eyes. She appeared shy and reserved, but still friendly.

"This your first year?" She asked.

"Yeah." Zelena answered. "What's the line for?"

"You have to sign in. Once you do that, you go through the test. If you pass, you move on to get your rooms and sign up for your classes."

"What test?" Regina asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It changes every year. I'm Melanie by the way." She offered her hand to shake, which they did.

"I'm Zelena, this is my friend Regina. We just got to the city this morning."

"Everything's gonna be fast paced for the next week or so, but it should slow down after that."

"Is this your second year?"

"Yeah."

"Who's the ugly broad with too much makeup?" Regina whispered.

"Madame Morrible." Melanie said, looking disgusted as she said the words. "AKA Lady Horrible. She's headmistress and governs Crage Hall."

"Crage Hall?" Zelena said.

"The dorms for the girls. Guys have one building and we have another on opposite sides of the university. The classes are mixed though."

Now that she had a little bit of insight, Regina felt a little better, but she was nervous about the test. "Do we have to pay like a tuition or something?"

"No." Melanie shook her head. "You just have to buy your supplies. The university is pretty exclusive by itself without bringing money into the mix. Most of the people that come here just want to learn. If people like Morrible had their way, they'd charge an arm and a leg."

"That's good then." She sighed. The line moved dreadfully slowly. By the time the three of them had finally reached the desk to sign their name, the doors of the hall suddenly burst open and in walked a pretty blonde in a white outfit, followed by three dark haired girls of similar age. All of them were expensive looking clothes and shoes and jewelry and Regina rolled her eyes at them and turned back to signing in. She reached for a pen, but the blonde pushed her way in front of Melanie, in turn, shoving Zelena and Regina back.

"What the hell?" Zelena hissed. "Get to the back of the line."

The blonde looked completely shocked and Zelena frowned deeply, as though trying to figure out what was wrong with her. "Have you have any idea who I am?"

"No, and I don't care. Back of the line." Zelena said.

"I am Galinda Upland and my mother is one of the witches on the High Council of Oz." The blonde said haughtily, obviously expecting Zelena to be impressed.

"Congratulations...get to the back of the line."

Galinda scoffed. "Do you know how much money we give this university? Its prestige comes from our family."

"Its prestige comes from the Mother of Shiz, the most powerful sorceress in Oz." Melanie butted in. "Who also makes your mother look like an apprentice."

"How dare you?!"

"What is going on here?" Madame Morrible demanded, striding over.

"I was insulted and I demand all three of them be punished for such slander." Galinda said.

"I didn't even say anything." Regina exclaimed.

"You call yourselves witches?" Zelena scoffed. "I could light fires more dangerous than you."

"Enough!" Morrible snapped. "The three of you...to the back." She nodded to Zelena. "And you I want to see in my office."

"What in bloody hell for?" Zelena asked sassily, crossing her arms. "They started it."

"And I am ending, now move."

"Morrible." Madame Morrible suddenly went stick still. "How about you move?" The owner of the voice stepped forward to stand in front of them. It was a woman, bearing an inhuman beauty, wearing a long pale blue dress. She had long wavy black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Queen Mother, I was only-"

"I know." The woman cut her off crisply and turned to the girls. "I am Diana, Mother and Founder of Shiz. Welcome to the university. I hope you will stay." They each nodded respectfully and she turned to Galinda and her crew. "Miss Upland, you should be in the back, should you not? With those newly arrived. Your mother has no power here, so I suggest you learn to wield your own. Go to the back. Morrible, you are dismissed, please be on your way." Diana was polite, but her words were barely more than subtle commands. Morrible bowed and scurried off like a kicked puppy and Galinda scowled as she lead her crew to the back. Diana departed with a smile in their direction just as suddenly as she had arrived.

"Well, that was interesting." Zelena said cheerfully as she signed her name on a ledger. Regina signed as well.

"Very much so." Regina agreed. They were nearing the door to the test and her stomach threatened to empty itself onto the pretty carpets. What if she didn't make it in? What if she wasn't strong enough? Where would she go then?

"Relax." Zelena said, touching her shoulder. "You got this, Regina."

"What if-"

"No if. **When** you pass your test, I'll be waiting right outside the doors, okay?"

Regina nodded, watching as Melanie went into the room. She tried to see what was on the other side, but there was nothing but pitch blackness. She waited anxiously until the blonde returned not 10 minutes later, smiling and holding some kind of card.

"See you guys at the dorm." She grinned.

"See you." Zelena said. She took a deep breath. "Well, here I go."

"Good luck." Regina said.

"You too." Zelena strode confidently through the door and Regina rubbed her wrists nervously, praying that Zelena could have her dream come true. She waited and waited. It seemed like forever, but it really wasn't any longer than Melanie had taken. The redhead returned with a triumphant smile. "Go get it." She said.

Regina nodded and walked into the room. Inside, it was so dark she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. The torches suddenly began lighting around the room. It was smaller than she'd first thought. The only thing inside was a table with a bowl of gems on it and a man standing in the corner. He bore the same inhuman beauty as Diana, but no other resemblance to her. He wasn't much taller than she was and his eyes were friendly, almost amused. His skin was very pale and his dark hair was neatly trimmed and slicked back. He wore only a skin tight light blue shirt and white pants.

"Come on Child. There is no reason to be afraid." He said, motioning for her to step forward. She warily obeyed and he extended his hand. "My name is Godric, and I train the Elites of the university.I hope to see you among them one day."

"I'm Regina."

"You are not of the Emerald City, are you?" He asked.

"Not even of this world, I'm afraid."

"Oh no? That sounds like there is a story behind those words."

"A rather long and dark one." Regina answered. The man had a nice aura about him that made her feel comfortable and she quickly lost the anxious feeling.

"I am sorry for that then." He turned to the table. "The test is simple. You will cut your hand and let a drop of blood touch the gems. 5 of them that represents you the most will glow and levitate. Based on what gems glow and their meaning, I will decide whether you may attend Shiz. Simple?"

"Sounds easy enough." Regina conjured a dagger and slit her finger, letting a drop of her blood hit the contents of the bowl. She healed her hand and dispersed the dagger. For a moment, nothing happened, then one by one, 5 gems started glowing and rose out of the bowl. Godric caught them and placed them on the table in front of her, each neatly lined up.

"The proceedings are based not on what type of jewel is picked, but their colors and their meanings of such." Regina nodded in understanding. The 5 colors were: "Black. Its meaning is protection, class, formality. All excellent traits, yet it also stands for evil." Godric said. "Red. It means, love, energy and passion, but it also means anger and danger. Blue. Means loyalty, trust and intelligence, but it also means coldness and fear. Purple: royalty, nobility and ambition. Yet it also means mystery and moodiness. Last but not least, white. It means goodness, purity and innocence. Unfortunately it also means, that such gifts can be lost. All fine colors. Do you know what I think?" He asked.

"What do you think?"

"I think you have seen darkness, felt it, fought it. You had met cruelty and loss, even at such a young age. But you still fight. There is a power in you, dying to get out. This power could change many things if only you would learn to wield properly. You are cunning and elusive. You are strong and fierce and protect those you care about. But I also think you can be stubborn, and cold, and vengeful, and impatient. All of this sound familiar?"

"Yes sir." She said.

"Shiz is a place for learning and growing. Not just magic, but in many areas. I think we could both benefit from such."

She gasped. "Do you mean?"

He smiled and held out his hand, conjuring a small white card. "Welcome to Shiz University, Regina."

Regina nearly tackled Zelena as she stepped outside. "I got in. I did it!"

"I told you could. Why are you acting so surprised?" Zelena asked. "Come on, let's go get our stuff and check out our room. Do you have your card? What's your number?"

"108."

"Me too." Zelena let out a sigh of relief. "Now I know I won't get stuck with some idiot." She smiled as they returned to the stables and gathered their things. Chistery climbed onto Zelena's shoulder and they followed the signs to the dorms. The dorm was massive and they had to use kind of elevator system to reach the sixth floor where their rooms were located. Room 108 was was large and spacious and decorated in shades of blue. There were four beds, each with their own trunk at the end of the bed, nightstand, lamp and desk. A great big window was the centerpiece for one of the wall, overlooking Shiz with a light blue curtain hanging on it. They chose the ones on the left side and started unpacking.

"Um, excuse me?" They both looked up from exploring their room see a beautiful young girl roll into the room. She had dark hair that was tied at the nape of her neck and wore a pristine red suit with long black and white socks and silver slippers. She rolled her wheelchair into the room and paused to rest for a moment. "I'm Nessarose. I'm your new roommate."

"I'm Regina." Regina said. "That's Zelena. It's nice to meet you." Chistery chittered as he ran across the bed and hopped onto Zelena's shoulder. "That's also Chistery."

"It is pleasure. Have you met the last of our roommates?" She wheeled herself to her bed and pulled her bags off the back and tossed them onto the the bed, quickly going inside to neatly sort everything.

"Unfortunately no. Maybe it'll be just us three." Regina said, sitting on her bed. She and Zelena exchanged smiles before Zelena dove on top of her and they squealed like idiots.

"Our greater destiny begins." Zelena smirked.

"I am supposed to have my own personal suite. This is an absolute outrage. Not only must I share my room, but there is a green freak just down the hall." Both women recognized Galinda's voice and prayed that she would keep walking past their room. Galinda stopped in the doorway. "Ugh, you two? I cannot live like this."

"Do you think they would kick us out if one of our roommates just...disappeared?" Zelena whispered.

"Probably, yes." Regina replied. They had made it into Shiz, but they were stuck with Galinda at the same time. The blonde continued bitching loudly as three guys wheeled in a bunch of pink trunks and suitcases. "Anyway, why don't we go check out the rest of the campus?" Regina suggested. "Would you like to join us, Nessarose?"

"No thank you, dear." She said.

Zelena smirked, leading the way back down the elevator system, Chistery still riding on her shoulder, and they stepped back out into the sun. "Now, let's see what Shiz has to offer."

xxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! Sorry for any mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiz was a magical place. Zelena and Regina spent most of the afternoon exploring the vast network of buildings, shops, stores and classrooms. They walked down to the square where the center was dominated by a breathtaking white stone fountain.

"This place is amazing." Zelena said, looking around in wonder as they stopped to sit down at the fountain.

"It is, but we can't relax yet." Regina reminded her. "We need to get our supplies and sign up for classes."

"I'm gonna sign up for sorcery." Zelena grinned. "You should too."

Regina smiled at her friend's excitement. There was a sudden commotion not far away as a carriage came roaring up the street. People could barely move outta the way. "What the-"

Zelena stepped onto the fountain and pulled Regina up with her as the carriage rolled to a stop a few feet away. A man stepped out and was immediately surrounded by girls. He was a handsome man with dark skin and long dark hair with blue diamond tattoos all over him. The women were clambering to talk to him and he flashed a dashing smile before looking up at Regina and Zelena and quickly made his way forward to help them down.

"Forgive me. My driving skills could use some improvement."

"Certainly." Regina muttered.

"My name is Fiyero Tiggular. Prince of the Vinkus." He smiled. "I don't know you lovely ladies...but I would like to."

"Go to hell." Zelena said. That only made him grin. She scowled and quickly pulled Regina away to the nearest coffee shop. "I hate him already."

Regina smirked, looking around the cute little store. The air was permeated with the scent of baking goods, coffee and tea. "Welcome!" A pretty blonde called from behind the counter. "What can I get you?"

"Um, we're new here-" Zelena began.

"You want to know about buying stuff, right?" She leaned across the counter and took Regina's wrist and held up some kind of scanner and scanned her wrist. "Regina Mills, right here."

"How did you-"

"Once you're a student, you don't have to worry about buying stuff inside the university. Everything is free."

"That's a little hard to believe." Regina said, examining her wrist.

"We also don't have enough money to argue." Zelena pointed out. "Why do you use the scanner?"

"Diana believes that if you have been accepted here, then the university should provide all that you need." The blonde said. "So, can I get you anything?"

Regina and Zelena exchanged looks, both still a bit skeptical. However, the sweet aromas drifting out of the kitchen quickly made up their minds for them. By the time they left, they were carrying two steaming cups of coffee and a small bag of goodies which were shared between them.

"Okay, I know I said it before, but this place is amazing." Zelena said, throwing away their trash. "Everything is free here! What could be better?"

"I know, but I feel like it's a little too good to be true." Regina murmured. She was looking at a nearby map to find their way to where they could sign up for classes. It took a moment for her to realize that Zelena was gone. "Zelena?" She looked around, searching for her friend and found her staring across the quad. "Z?"

"Regina, look." Zelena said, gesturing across the way to where a girl was sitting in a shady corner beneath a peach tree. She was quite beautiful, wearing only a simple frock and long raven black hair. However, what clearly had Zelena's attention was her skin. It was green, a deep unblemished green. "Am I seeing things?"

"No." Regina whispered. "You should go talk to her."

"Just...talk to her?"

"Yeah. I'll go get our tickets while you do that."

"What? You're just going to leave me?" Zelena asked.

Regina smirked. "Zelena, it doesn't take 2 people to talk to 1. Go ahead." She gave her friend an encouraging nudge towards the green skinned girl. Zelena shuffled nervously forward and Regina turned to enter a small stone building that was half full of people talking and laughing as they wrote on a little half sheet of paper. She made her way to the front and got a couple sheets and pencils. The sheet of paper had a long list of classes that could be chosen by the students. She wrote her name on one and filled in the circle for sorcery. She marked another one for a cooking class and apparently all freshmen had to take a physical fitness and self defense class. Whatever reason that was for, she didn't know yet. She picked a few more classes in potion making and enchantments and another in horseback riding. She was looking through the others when Zelena returned to her side. "How'd it go?"

"She ran from me." Zelena said. Regina immediately looked up at her.

"What?"

"Her name is Elphaba and we talked for a minute. Then she felt my magic hiding my skin and asked why I was doing that so I showed her...and she ran."

"I'm so sorry, Zelena. Maybe she was just surprised to meet someone else like her."

"I highly doubt that, but thank you anyway, Regina. You all signed up?"

"Mostly. Here, this one's for you." Regina said. She still felt bad for her friend. "Maybe you'll have a class with Elphaba."

"Maybe." Zelena shrugged, marking off classes.

Regina turned back to hers. Suddenly everyone in the room started cheering, and both women looked up as Fiyero walked into the room, high fiving everyone and accepting claps on the back. She rolled her eyes as he made his way over to them to fill out his form.

"What classes are you pretty ladies taking?" He asked.

"Whichever ones you're not in." Zelena hissed.

"I apologized for nearly running you over. Do you still hate me?"

"Yes. Go away."

Regina smirked at their bickering. She marked another class for elemental magic and another for mental. Zelena of course had marked every single class that had to do with magic, and was deciding what to put next as she also tried to push Fiyero away from her.

"Hi Regina." Melanie came to her side, smiling brightly.

"Hey Melanie."

"Have you guys gotten settled in?"

Regina nodded. "I'm waiting for Zelena to finish picking her classes."

"They have a war history class!" Zelena suddenly exclaimed. "Take it with me, Regina. It says we'll learn battle strategy."

"I suppose learning the history of Oz wouldn't be such a bad thing." Regina said thoughtfully. "However, when will I ever need to learn battle strategy?"

"Please?" Zelena begged. She glanced at Melanie and waved before turning back to her sheet.

Regina shrugged and marked that class as well. Now hers was full, so she slipped it into the box and returned to Melanie and Zelena.

"You guys are the magic type huh? Cool. I'm more of a diplomat myself." Melanie said, showing her classes that usually involved public speaking and manipulation through words. "You guys playing capture the flag tonight?"

"Capture the flag?" Zelena asked. She went to turn in their sheets and the three walked back outside into the sun.

"It's tradition. Freshman vs the Upper class."

"I might pass." Regina said. "We still don't even have our supplies."

"Oh yeah? Come with me." Melanie took the lead through campus to the outer edge where a large dark building loomed. The inside however was bright and beautiful, filled with tall shelves that held everything they would need. Regina picked up a backpack to hang on her back and Zelena chose one to hang off her shoulder. Melanie lead them through the store, picking out their textbooks and writing utensils, paper and notebooks and magic wands. There were no uniforms, although everyone seemed to think it was customary to wear light blue and white. Melanie explained that it was the school's unofficial colors. They had to use nearly all of the rest of their money to pay for it all. There were only a few coins left and they quickly decided that they would go towards keeping Fate properly housed and fed, as well as Chistery, although Zelena fed him some free bananas from a nearby store.

"So what's next? We've got a little more time to kill." Zelena asked.

"You guys want a tour?" Melanie asked.

"How are we supposed to remember our way around this place to find our way to our classes?" Regina decided to voice.

"Classes don't start for another 3 days so the stragglers can get signed up." Melanie assured her. "And besides, once your classes are finalized, the card with them on it shows you the way. Like a mini map, I guess you could say."

"Really?" Zelena grinned. "3 days of just enjoying this place? How can Shiz get any better?"

"Well once you do your four years at Shiz, you could go to the Elitist Academy. It's twice as much work, but when you're the best of the best it doesn't even matter." Melanie said.

"Elitist Academy? How long does that take?" Zelena inquired.

"10 years max."

"Tomorrow we should do more exploring, maybe take a trip down to the stables." Zelena suggested, smiling at Regina. "You could get a look at your future classroom behind a horse's ass."

Regina elbowed her in the shoulder. "I actually would like that thank you."

Melanie looked up at the darkening sky as a bell started tolling in the distance. People started moving a little faster. "That's the heads up for the curfew."

Zelena pouted. "Aww man, we have a curfew?"

"Yep. We should go before Morrible catches us and claim we were out past our time." They followed Melanie back to the dorms and parted after reaching their floor and made their way to their rooms.

"I love this place, Regina." Zelena said, hopping onto her bed. Chistery leaped off her shoulder and jumped onto Regina's bed as she sat down, laying her bag down next to the bedpost.

"I do too." Regina smiled. "Thanks again, dear."

"Nonsense, Love." Zelena laid back on her back with a content sigh. "Our destiny has arrived."

"It has." Regina whispered. She laid down as well. Chistery hopping over her back, his little wings flapping. "What're we gonna do with him when we go to classes? We can't leave him here all day."

"I'll go with you."

Zelena lifted her head with wide eyes, exchanging a similar look with Regina before both nearly broke their necks in an effort to get off the bed. Zelena peeked over the bed. Chistery was still sitting in the other bed, nervously rubbing his wings, almost on the verge of tears. "Can monkeys cry?"

"Who cares about crying, did he just talk?" Regina demanded, peeking out as well.

Chistery sniffled and Zelena tilted her head and stood up, walking around to open her arms to the little monkey. He stood up, holding his arms like a little child.

"You can talk?"

"Yes. I learned from you."

Zelena scoffed. "I suppose what with everything I've seen, I shouldn't be so surprised at a talking monkey."

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"No, no, it's okay. We were surprised. Everything's fine. But Regina is right, we can't take you to class with us."

Regina stood up and walked around to pet the purring little monkey. "Maybe he could stay in the barn with Fate."

"Or he could stay here and we buy him a litter box." Zelena grinned. Chistery made a face.

"I think the barn is our best bet so he wouldn't be shut up all day, but the litter box does not sound like a bad idea." Regina decided. Zelena nodded her agreement as she handed Chistery over.

"I'll take first shower. Be out in a second." The witch went off to the shared bathroom and Regina sat down on the bed watching Chistery try to fly back and forth between the beds. He was so cute.

Suddenly the door flew open and Galinda stormed inside and tossed her purse onto her bed. "Ugh, tell me you are not keeping that beast in our room."

"There are no rules saying we can't." Regina said politely. Chistery sat down on the bed and actually grinned up at the infuriating blonde.

"He's a wretched little mongrel and he might get on my clothes and into my things." Galinda continued. She grabbed her armful of clothes and bathing utensils and soaps and oils and made for the bathroom door. Regina fought a snicker when she slammed into the door and dropped all her stuff. "What the-"

The door flew open and Zelena glared at the blonde. She was dripping wet and wrapped in nothing more than a towel. "What?"

"How long are you gonna be in there?"

"3 hours." Zelena slammed the door and locked it again.

Regina smiled as she started getting ready for bed. After she pulled out her necessary essentials, Zelena switched with her in the bathroom and she took a quick shower and returned to get into bed. Galinda let out a frustrated growl as she strutted in. Nessarose had come in at some time or another and was already sound asleep. Regina got into bed and blew out the light on the nightstand. Sleep continued to elude her. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, Zelena got out of her bed and pushed Regina out of hers. She made the beds a single large bed with magic and neatly rearranged the room on their side. She got into the bed, stretching out as she usually did and Regina smiled as she climbed back into bed and curled up behind the redhead as she usually did.

"Thank you." She whispered. Zelena's response was to send a warming spell along the sheets like she always did and Regina felt herself being lulled to sleep almost immediately.

"Anytime."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Regina decided to get up early and check out the barn and the stables. Zelena hadn't even thought about getting up. The woman was still stretched out on the bed when she got out the bathroom after a bath and was still snoring softly away by the time she'd gotten dressed. She put on simple black riding pants, a blue riding jacket and matching boots. Chistery hopped on her shoulder as she set out, after leaving a note for her sleeping comrade. There was still quite a few people pouring into Shiz and she had to navigate her way through the crowd to get out to the quiet barn.

It was big and clean and quiet, except for the sputtering of the horses. The stables was connected to it and was just as clean and spacious. The place could use a new coat of paint but otherwise, it was a beautiful place. Most of the horses were outside, except for Fate of course. She greeted the horse with some apples from a nearby bucket and lead her out into the paddock for some morning exercise.

Regina turned her head at the sound of shouting, and quickly approached a small corral where two shirtless guys were trying to control a wild stallion. One guy was dark of skin and bore a few blue diamond tattoos like Fiyero had. The other had golden skin turned a harsh red from the sun. Both were trying to control a large, handsome golden stallion with a white mane that towered over both of them.

"Damn it, ya'll get out there and let him be." A man, tall and powerfully built with long raven black hair and a matching beard was standing not far away. "Maybe we'll get some money off his meat."

"Wait." Regina said, quickly tying up Fate and going over to him. "Excuse me, sir, are you really going to kill him?"

"As pretty as he is, little miss, he ain't no use to us if nobody can ride him."

Regina sighed, looking back over at the beautiful horse that refused to be broken. She made her way over, passing the weary stable hands and approached the corral gate. "What's your name, dear? A handsome devil like you must have one." She made an apple appear in her hand and held It out to him. The big boy was unable to resist the treat and while he ate, she examined his tack where a name had been inscribed into the leather. "Maximus. That's a good strong name." She stepped through the gate and stroked his neck. "Those big idiots were being mean, weren't they?"

"Well I'll be damned." She raised her head, looking up at the black bearded man as he approached. "How on earth did you do that?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I just gave him an apple and told him he had a nice name."

"You that good with horses?"

"I've been around them all my life." She held out her hand. "I'm Regina."

"Forgive me, dear. I'm Leonidas, but everyone calls me Leo. I'm the horsemaster and the teacher for the horse riding class." He looked up at Max as he shook her hand. "I believe you just saved this one's life."

"He is a beautiful animal." Regina said.

"I agree. That your girl over there?" He gestured to Fate.

"Yes."

"Tell you what. Why don't I give you old Max here, in exchange for your mare over there."

Regina glanced back at Fate. "I can't. My friend bought her for me. It wouldn't feel right to give her away."

He nodded slowly. "Then how about in exchange for her service? We could use a good strong plow horse to help us fix up the place in time for classes to start. She could get some exercise and be well taken care of. You won't even have to pay her barn fee. And she'll still be yours."

"I suppose that'll be alright." Regina said after a moment. "And this one?" She smiled up at Maximus, planting a kiss on his nose. He snorted and tried clicking her face. She smiled and scratched his neck.

"We'll take care of him too if you don't mind helping us out sometime."

"Not at all, Mr. Leonidas."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zelena was more than refreshed after her sleep in. She got dressed for the day in a long green dress with a leather cuirass and made her way down to the plaza, reading Regina's letter that she was at the stables. She threw it away and went to get herself some breakfast, surprised to find a girl with green skin sitting at a window table as she read a book.

"Elphaba?" The girl looked up and frowned. She started to get up, but Zelena quickly stopped her. "Wait, please."

"What is with you?" Elphaba suddenly demanded. "Pick on the girl with green skin?"

"What? No-"

"Then what do you want?"

"To know you." Zelena's answer clearly shocked the girl. Zelena dispersed the spell hiding her skin. "This is who I really am. Not exactly like you, but...not much different either. I was **never** making fun of you. I just...found someone kinda like me and I wanted to get to know them. That's all. I swear."

Elphaba slowly relaxed. "So, what do we do now?"

"We talk. How'd you get your green skin?" The girl frowned. "Okay then, do you like Sorcery?"

Elphaba scoffed. "Who doesn't like sorcery."

"Thank you. It's amazing, right?"

"It is."

Zelena smiled, trying to think of something else. Her stomach decided to answer for her. "Sorry about that. I suppose I should get something to eat." She stood up. "Will you still be here when I get back or…"

"I'll be here." Elphaba assured her. "I haven't finished my tea yet."

Zelena smiled as she went off to order herself some breakfast. She kept glancing over her shoulder to make sure Elphaba hadn't run off again. She nearly grabbed her food and ran back to the table. "So, are you here alone?"

"No, I'm actually only here to take care of my sister, Nessa."

"Nessarose? She's one of my roommates. Why aren't you two in the same room then?"

"There was a mix up and we got switched. She wants to be independent anyways."

"Are you studying magic?" Zelena asked, hoping to keep the conversation going. She liked talking to Elphaba.

"Hopefully yes."

"What are you doing for your 3 days off?"

Elphaba smirked. "Why do I interest you so much? We both have green skin. So what?"

"Maybe it's not really your skin that interests me. Maybe it's everything else." Zelena replied. "So...your days off?"

"I suppose I'll be spending them with you." Elphaba blushed, turning an even darker shade of green. Zelena only smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three days before classes passed quickly and by the time the fourth morning came, Regina was desperately trying to wake Zelena so she could bathe before Galinda could go in and spend the next hour in the bathroom. "Zelena, get up so you can get ready. You don't want to be late your first day, do you?" Zelena groaned. "Sorcery. You don't want to be late for sorcery class and learning to shoot fireballs and-" The redhead suddenly vaulted off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Regina sighed with a laugh. She'd already taken her bath and gotten dressed in dark leather pants, a black riding vest, and long dark boots. She was brushing her hair when Zelena returned wearing a something similar except in shades of green. Her mass of flaming red hair was pinned back and still slightly damp.

"How long have you been up?" Zelena asked, putting on her boots.

"About an hour. Not long. I'm pretty excited."

"First day of school." Zelena snickered. "I'll take Chistery down to the barn real quick."

"I'll take him when I go to my horse riding class. Our passes came this morning." Regina reached across the bed to her pillow and handed Zelena's to her. The pass was about half the sheet of a piece of paper and had a list of their chosen classes and the length of times they would last. Both of them had PE as the first class of the day and then Regina had a 2 hour riding class. Followed by cooking, enchanting, potion making, lunch, and then sorcery, war history and finally another magic class. She shared most of her classes with Zelena, so she was glad of that. The redhead was immensely pleased by this as well.

"Okay, you have everything packed, right?" Regina asked, looking through her bag.

"Yeah." Zelena checked hers as well. "Think we should head out now so we can get something to eat?"

Regina nodded as she put on her bag and offered her shoulder to Chistery. He hopped up and she and Zelena left the room as Nessarose and Galinda were just stirring. They walked down to the quad and into a small bakery to eat some breakfast and coffee, and walked towards the training field at a leisurely pace. "Maybe I shouldn't have woken us up so early." There was only a few other people up. Class wouldn't start for another half hour.

"Why wait until everyone's running their ass off to get to class?" Zelena asked, munching on a doughnut.

"I was just excited. I've never actually even been to a school. Just lessons with my mother." Regina said.

"Well now you're at school and free to learn and do whatever you wish. And your mother is nowhere around. You are free, Regina."

Regina smiled. "It feels almost surreal." The sound of fighting up ahead attracted her attention and both of them quickly rushed forward to take in the sight of the students on the training field, sparring and fighting and shooting bows and crossbows and throwing daggers. "Whoa."

"You can say that again." Zelena laughed, throwing away her stuff. "Look at all of those shirtless men just toiling away in the sun." She grinned when Regina rolled her eyes. Most of the men were indeed shirtless and already sweating from their morning workout, glistening in the morning light.

"I hope they don't expect us to do any of this crazy stuff." Regina remarked after watching a woman vault off a guy's back to dropkick another guy.

"You might be good at it." Zelena gave her a nudge in the back and lead the way cautiously across the field until they got to where there was a raised platform. A man in full battle armor with a clean shaven head and a thick red beard looked to be the overseer. "Excuse me, sir. Are you the teacher?"

"Who are you?" He asked.

"New students and it says we're in this class first thing in the morning." Zelena showed him their passes. "Magic users huh?" He scowled. "When the morning bell rings, start stretching and do some runs." He turned back to watching the others and Zelena glared as she lead Regina across the way.

"He was incredibly rude."

Regina nodded her agreement. They put their bags in a row of long chests placed on the ground that housed the other students' things. They started stretching and soon the morning bell rang. She and Zelena did their runs on the nearby paved track, well, sort of walking and then running whenever the teacher happened to glance in their direction.

"Hey." A tiny girl came to Regina's side as she walked with Zelena. She was barely as tall as the top of Regina's shoulder and possessed a thick mass of wavy brown hair on her head. She was quite pretty and clearly excited, proven by her bouncing. "I'm Mimi, welcome to Shiz."

"I'm Regina and that's Zelena."

"You guys travel together?"

"Yes. You're a...sprightly little thing, aren't you?"

Mimi beamed. "Yep."

They were alerted to the sound of a loud clash of steel and all three paused to watch as some armored barbarian easily outmaneuvered a dozen men, defeating them with no effort.

"Who is that?" Zelena asked.

Regina frowned slightly as the warrior looked around, his dark gaze almost immediately falling on her. Piercing brown eyes glinted at her out of the helmet.

"That's Rafe, best warrior in Shiz. Sexiest thing too. Unfortunately he doesn't talk much...to anybody really." Mimi answered.

"Hmm, a shame." Zelena commented. "Hey, what do you have next, Gina?"

"Horse riding, but Leo said I can skip today to take care of Max. Besides I already know how to ride a horse. What do you have?"

"Witchcraft." Zelena replied.

"You guys are magic users, huh?" Mimi commented.

"Yep." Zelena proudly beamed.

"What's it like? Using magic, I mean."

"Unlike anything else."

/

By the time second period rolled around, Regina was already tired and she had to go back to the room for a quick bath so she wouldn't be sweaty and stinky. Then it occurred to her that she might need to take another one before her third class so she wouldn't smell like horses. Hopefully she learned a cleaning spell in the future. She made her way out to the stables and inside. Leo had moved all of the horses out of the barn so the new students could get acquainted with them. Maximus was waiting for her in his stall, but her attention was caught by the large white mare tied in the corner. She was so white she glowed. A man was brushing her, a rather...well, handsome didn't really seem to suit him. Maybe god like. He had skin turned a dark tan by the sun and piercing eyes. He wore a long sleeved brown shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants tucked into long boots, and a band around his head that held back his long dark hair.

"Um, hi." Regina nervously. He glanced up at her.

"Hello." He said deeply. He even sounded like he had an accent.

"I'm, uh, Regina."

He held out his hand. "I am Rafe."

"Rafe. I saw you not too long ago, at the training field." She said, shaking his hand. "You were very impressive."

"Thank you." He returned to brushing his horse, so she went over to Max and filled his trough with oats and apples and cleaned out his water bucket, filling it with fresh water. She started brushing off her beautiful steed and her mind soon drifted off. Doing mind numbing tasks like these was something she enjoyed. Rafe worked in silence as well. Regina finished with Max and moved on to her tasks of managing the rest of the stables, per request from Leo. He even paid for it. She worked until it was time for the next class and quickly made her way back to her room for yet another bath and a change of clothes. Cooking class was fun, albeit boring for the first day. She did have a good partner though, a tall older brunette who was a junior at Shiz named Victoria. After that it was potion making and enchantments. She partnered up with Zelena for those classes, but again seeing as how it was the first day, they didn't do much at all. Just rules of magic and taking precautions. They did get a spellbook to keep tracks of their notes and the new spells they would eventually learn. Walking into the lunchroom afterwards, she quickly decided this was her favorite period so far.

There was an entire building dedicated to the students as an eating area. It was lit with candles and had brown stone walls with long tables that had a long tray stretching the length of the tables and piled high with various assortments of food. Zelena quickly the end of a table while Regina got them some plates and forks.

"I love this place. This is like paradise." Zelena said, quickly filling her plate.

Regina smiled as she did the same. The redhead waved over their newfound friends when they arrived. Melanie, Mimi, Victoria and Elphaba soon joined them. Friends were one thing Regina had never had. Her mother had made sure that no one could have any influence over her estate than the heartless headmistress herself. Regina spent most of her childhood virtually in solitude. Until Daniel, things started to change, but her mother's incessant need to dominate everything in her life never went away. Regina herself had adopted this attitude, but she felt as though all of the negative lessons had just melted away after spending so much time with Zelena, after getting a new view on life. Once again, Zelena had shown her this new look, and once again, Zelena not only saved her life, but turned it upside down in the process. Regina had never had friends before, but there was one she knew she could count on. Zelena caught her eye and smiled brightly at her and Regina smiled back.

"Regina, you have to try this. It's amazing." The redhead placed a small bowl in front of her and motioned to her bread. "Dip it in. You'll love it." She turned back around. "Mimi, stop stealing my food, I'll blow your hand off."

Regina laughed as she broke off a piece of bread and dipped it into the thick meaty stew. It reminded her of the stew Zelena had made the day she saved Regina's life. It was delicious and she quickly finished the whole bowl. She and Zelena looked up as a handsome guy strutted by singing a song and playing a lute. He had short dark hair and a light mustache and wore flamboyant colorful clothing. He serenaded them before pausing to kiss Regina's hand.

"And what is your name, lovely damsel?" He asked.

"Regina." She smiled.

"A name befitting a queen."

"You have no idea."

He grinned and went off, dancing and singing about a beautiful queen.

"Bards." Melanie muttered.

"What's wrong with bards?" Zelena asked. "He seemed nice."

"Yeah, that was Cullen. He's the nicest guy you could meet, but bards in Shiz are like spies. If you ever want to know anything about anyone, you ask a bard." She replied. "Morrible employs some of them to keep tabs on students."

"Can one of them send a message to her that pinning back her face doesn't make her look younger?" Zelena asked, making half the table snicker.

Regina smiled and happened to glance up, her eyes meeting those of a dark warrior. Rafe raised an eyebrow and she copied the motion. A smirk touched his lips for the briefest moment before he stood up and went to get something to drink. She turned back to her plate, fighting the heat rising in her cheeks. She tried to ignore it and focus on Zelena telling some story about what happened in her 2nd class, but the silent warrior continued to weigh on her mind. Soon, it was time to go the next class. Sorcery.

The sorcery class was in its own small building. Regina sighed as she walked into the cool interior. There was a desk at the front and six rows of six desks. She, Elphaba and Zelena chose ones towards the front of course, but otherwise, it was a pretty simple classroom. There weren't even any decorations on the walls. The class appeared to only have about 12 people in it. "Where is everyone?"

One of the guys leaned over, a scrawny guy with glasses and messy brown hair. "Morrible's trying to cut out all the magic classes. She thinks magic is evil."

"Not all magic is evil." Regina said.

"She thinks it is." He smiled and held out his hand. The boy was so nervous he was shaking. "I'm Jake."

"Regina." She said, shaking his hand. They each introduced themselves and turned as the teacher walked in.

"Sorry I'm late class. My name is Doctor Dillamond."

"Regina, you seeing this?" Zelena asked.

"Yeah." Regina said.

Doctor Dillamond turned around, scratching his bearded chin with his hoof. Their magic teacher was a goat. An actual goat. A walking, talking goat. He wore a long white coat and stood on his hind legs. Big brown horns rose out of his head and his ears, long and floppy, were swinging as he looked around and pulled his bag onto the desk. "Welcome to Sorcery, children."

The door suddenly flew open and Galinda waltzed as though she owned the place. "Sorry I'm late." She flicked a note at the teacher and went to take a seat. Regina wrinkled her nose at the haughty bitch.

Doctor Dillamond looked over the note before popping it into his mouth and eating it. Regina and Zelena exchanged grins. "As I was saying. Who here joined this class because they enjoy magic?" Everyone raised their hand. "Excellent choice. Magic is a very complex and beautiful thing. By the time you leave here, I hope you'll have a new appreciation for it."

"Excuse me, Doctor Dillamond." Zelena raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Can you use magic?"

The goat tilted his head and waved his hand, blasting a massive hole in the wall. "Any more questions?"

Zelena raised her hand again. "Yeah. When do we learn how to do that?"

Doctor Dillamond chuckled as he clicked the two toes on his hoof and hole magically repaired itself. "All in good time, my dears. Now, I will need to know all of your names and something about you." Everyone groaned. "Believe me, I hate it as much as you do, but I am required to do this. So…" He pointed at Zelena. "First Question, you're up first."

Zelena stood up and turned to the class. "My name is Zelena and I have a little secret." She waved her hands, dispersing the spell hiding her skin. The class gasped and started whispering. Regina smirked at Elphaba's awed look at her friend. Zelena bowed and took a seat.

"Lovely color. Next?"

Galinda popped next and Regina rolled her eyes. "My name's Galinda and I'm rich."

"That's fantastic, Glinda. Next?"

"It's Galinda, with a Ga."

"I said Glinda. Next?" Galinda sat down with a huff and Doctor Dillamond motioned to Regina.

Regina stood up. "My name is Regina and I...am not from this world."

"Really? Where are you from?" Doctor Dillamond asked.

"The Enchanted Forest. Not sure if you've heard of it."

"I have. I heard it's lovely in the summer."

She smiled. "Quite." She sat back down and exchanged a smile with Zelena. The redhead actually looked quite pretty with her green skin, despite how much she seemed to hate it. Elphaba must've given her the confidence to go without her enchantment. The two of them had really hit it off in the past few days.

"Now that that is done. Let's get to the fun stuff, shall we?" Doctor Dillamond touched his desk, opening some sort of secret panel that popped open and revealing a little blue button. He pressed it and the floor started sinking. Regina looked around in confusion. Zelena put a hand on her arm to keep her from running. An entire room was revealed as the floor stilled. This new room was much larger with wall to wall bookshelves, staffs on display, crystal balls and various other magical objects needed for teaching. The floors were padded with dark blue carpets and a diamond dragon hung from the ceiling.

"Whoa."

"Explore, have a look around." Doctor Dillamond said. "First, take these spellbooks. I want the first 10 incantations memorized by the end of this week, and next week you can try to cast them."

Regina accepted her book and put it in her bag before she got up to look around the grand room. It was magnificent. Zelena picked up a staff and started waving it around. Elphaba flipped through a book of magical wands and Galinda looked at herself in a full length mirror. Regina looked over the titles of the books on the shelves. Everything felt old and there was a buzz of magical energy surrounding the room. There was so much knowledge here.

"See anything you like?" Doctor Dillamond asked, coming to her side.

"Will we learn about defensive magic? FIghting off someone more powerful. Just in case."

He removed his glasses and wiped them on her shirt before placing them back on his nose. "We will learn whatever you want, my dear. The possibilities of magic are endless."

Regina nodded. "Thank you."

"Alright, everyone, let's try setting stuff on fire!" He turned as the class cheered and Regina smiled. She was going to like this class. She looked over at Zelena, jumping up and down and begging to go first. "First Question, you first." Clearly, her friend would as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day passed in a blur. The rest of her classes were boring and informative. Regina stood on the balcony, overlooking the school. Things were so wonderful here.

"You okay?" Zelena asked, stepping out as well.

"I've been thinking about my mother a lot today." Regina admitted.

"She can't reach you here, Regina, and if you ever do meet her again, you'll be ready."

"I'll never be able to stand against her."

"You won't be standing alone." Zelena came forward and leaned against the railing. "You have me, and I will never let anyone hurt you, Regina. You have my word on that."

"Thank you, Zelena. I really do appreciate everything you've done for me. I couldn't possibly repay you. However, I'll have your back whenever you need it."

"Hey." Zelena stood up and held up her arm. "You're like my sister and you're definitely part of my family now, Regina."

Regina smiled and clasped her wrist. "You're a part of mine." She released Zelena's arm and sighed. "I wonder if I could get a message to my father."

"Maybe Doctor Dillamond could show you." The redhead suggested.

"Perhaps."

There was a knock at the door and both of them walked back into the room as Nessarose opened it. Melanie peeked in. "You guys coming?"

"Coming where?"

"Initiation. All of Shiz is gonna be there. Wear something you don't mind getting wet." The blonde grinned and closed the door. Regina and Zelena quickly got dressed in a bathing suit and followed Melanie outside. People were running out of every building, cheering and hollering. Regina smiled at how excited everyone was. Madame Morrible was screaming for everyone to get back to their rooms, but she was promptly ignored as the students raced out of the school yard heading to the lake. The crowd was taking the long way and Regina knew at once that they were going to jump off the cliff into the lake.

"Welcome newcomers to Shiz University." Regina couldn't see through the crowd to see who was talking, but she guessed it must've been a senior. "You should all be honored. Now, who's brave enough to take the first plunge?"

"You want to be first jumper?" Zelena asked Melanie.

"Has to be a freshman."

Regina raised her hand and the crowd parted. "I'll do it."

Melanie patted her on the back. Right on, Regina."

"Step forward first jumper." It was some guy she didn't know and didn't really care about getting his name. She walked forward and peered over the edge.

"I've jumped off higher ones." She shrugged. This time she wasn't afraid of dying though. This time, she was going to fly. She took a few steps to get a running start. "You ready?" She called. The others were crouched and ready to follow her over the cliff. She took off running. Gods how she hated running. She leaped as she reached the edge, sailing out into open air. The other students yelled excitedly as they followed her over the ledge and hit the water below. It was a fun night of dancing, drinking, and partying. A perfect welcome to Shiz University.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!

A/N: By the way Regina and Zelena will eventually realize they're sisters, just not right now. But don't worry. Sorry for any mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

The first couple weeks of school were easy going, but then the real work began. Regina was bogged down with homework nearly every day, leaving little time for anything else. Sorcery was her favorite class, just before horseriding, but it was a pretty demanding class. Her only real problem was first period. As the class progressed, they moved on from cardio to fighting and she could hold her own with a sword, but in hand to hand combat she sucked. Zelena was not so bad off, she was more of an action type person anyway, and although Regina was improving, it wasn't enough to pass Sir Rodney, the instructor's tests at the end of every week. Mimi tried to help, but she simply wasn't as agile and athletic as the smaller, quicker girl. After one particularly depressing day where she nearly got her shoulder wrung off, Regina staggered into the stables and sat down to rub some feeling back into her arm. She'd had to pretend she was fine for Zelena's sake or else the redhead wouldn't even have gone to her own class. Now that she was alone, she allowed the pain to show.

Suddenly something cold landed on her shoulder and she jumped, but quickly relaxed when she realized it was just an ice pack. She almost moaned at how good it felt on her sore shoulder. Rafe walked by, continuing on to his horse. He sat down as he always did and started brushing her off. The mare was already practically glowing, but she clearly liked being brushed. "Thank you."

He looked up. "You fought well today."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about, I got my ass handed to me. Like I always do."

"You have gotten better."

"That's not really a compliment." She sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I'm gonna fail this class."

"Would you...like help?" Rafe asked.

"You'd really show me how to fight?" Regina narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why not?"

"I've known you for a couple months now and this is the most you've spoken to me."

"I'm not a talkative person. I'm a man of action." He pushed his horse into her stall and locked it, clearing up room in the barn and nodded to her, raising his fists. "Shall we begin?"

"My shoulder hurts."

"Even if you don't spar with me it's not like it's going to stop hurting. So…unless you're afraid...let's go."

Regina sighed. Her healing magic wasn't good enough to soothe her wounded shoulder, but she had to admit that she did need the training. Stress over it was starting to affect the rest of her grades. However, the big bastard did seem to know that the best way to get her to do something was to say she was afraid of it. "Fine." She stood up and sat the ice pack down. "Let's begin."

Every day from then on for a month, Rafe would give Regina a sparring lesson in the barn. By that time, it was mid year and exams were being held for each class. Regina's only worries were her self defense class and sorcery. Sorcery was only because she was having a little trouble coming up with a spell that had to be created for the exam. Zelena was going nuts over the tests, but Regina had complete faith that she would pass.

Regina crossed her legs sitting on the bed, reading her magic book aloud as Zelena paced in front of her. "Okay, what is the true force of all magic?"

"Um...pass."

"Will, Zelena. That's like a give away question. Okay, what are the three laws of magic?"

"You can't make someone love you, can't bring back the dead and you can't go back in time."

"Correct." She flipped through the book until she found another page. "How do you cast a binding spell?"

"You need the blood of those you wish to bind. A few drops into a bowl and using a ribbon, you bind the wrists into a knot and enact the spell with the words...which I don't know."

"You won't need to know them. You can cast spells but you don't know the force behind all magic?" Regina smirked.

"Bite me, Regina, I have like 5 different magic classes."

"Whose fault is that?" Regina asked, climbing off the bed and fishing another spellbook. "What's the necessary ingredients for a night seeing potion?"

Zelena sat on the bed, crossing her legs as she thought. "Darkwort leaves, Talmer dust, Dragon's Bane, and Bloodteeth."

"Correct." Regina smiled. "You've got this, Zelena. I don't know why you're worrying so much."

"I want to do good." Zelena shrugged. "I bet you know all this stuff like the back of your hand."

"Just because I memorize something faster than you in no way makes me better or smarter." Regina said, taking her hands. "You are going to pass all your tests and you're gonna enjoy your week off afterwards."

"Just like you." Zelena countered. "You're gonna pass first period and every other period. I have faith in you."

"Thanks, Z."

"Want to go get something to eat? We've been cooped up all day." Zelena hopped off the bed and put on some shoes.

"I would but I have to get ready for the exams."

"Regina, spending all your time shut in isn't going to help you." Zelena said. "I don't want you to become a hermit."

Regina smiled. "Don't worry, I won't. I'm just gonna go down to the stables for a bit and work on some spells."

Zelena pretended to pout. "Max is your new best friend?"

"Of course not, dear. No one could replace my favorite witch." Regina threw her arms around Zelena and hugged her tightly. "Just call Elphaba, I'm sure she'd love to fawn over you."

"She would kill you for saying that. But I am amazing, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are. Now, let's go before Blondie gets back and starts her usual bitching."

Zelena sighed as Regina pushed her out the door. The witch went off to find Elphaba and Regina stole away to the stables, finding Rafe waiting. He was shirtless, wearing only long black pants tucked into matching boots and had his hair hanging freely down his face, looking every bit the barbarian he was. But she knew he was far more intelligent than a simple brute. He was actually at the top of his class, which she found a bit surprising. Nonetheless, he nodded to her as she dropped her bag by the door and closed it.

She quickly got into a low crouch and he ran at her. She moved to the side but he stuck his arm out and caught her around her waist, crushing her to his chest and she reacted violently, striking out with her elbow and catching him in the jaw. It bought her enough time to get away and she moved across the barn. Rafe recovered quickly and pursued her, eyes dark and glinting like an animal stalking his prey. She surprised him with a hard shot to his jaw and raised her hand to hit him again, but her caught her wrist in an iron grip.

"If you use an ounce of that fire, your Majesty, you'll win against anyone Rodney picks."

Regina smirked. "It's your Majesty, now?"

He raised an eyebrow and released her, taking a few steps back. "Again." They continued to spar for another hour or so before they sat down to rest on the floor with their backs against a bail of hay. "What's it like?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Using magic. All I've heard is that it's dangerous."

"It is." Regina held up her hand and lit a fireball. "Dangerous, but beautiful." The fire changed into various colors before settling into a rainbow like shade. "Magic's not bad. It's just what it's used for, and who uses it."

Rafe glanced at her as he reached forward to touch the fire. It didn't hurt him, despite his cute flinching. She gently placed her magical creation in his palm. He laughed a little as he played with it. "You could do anything, couldn't you?"

"Well, yes, but I'd have to learn it. Magic is nice but it's highly volatile. But the possibilities are endless."

"Sounds wonderful to have other talents besides killing and brushing a horse." Rafe commented.

"I'm sure you have other talents. Maybe even magic."

"Maybe." The flame burned out and he let his hands fall. "Will you tell me why you left your world? One day?"

Regina hadn't thought about Daniel in a while. It was always either her classes or her mother. She sighed. "I lost someone...in a horrible way. Staying there would've been worse than death." She said. "I chose death."

"It would appear life chose you." He replied.

"I know. I'm glad though, that I didn't die. But I do wish I were strong enough to get justice for the man I lost. He died in a terrible way."

"He's free now." Rafe said. "And safe. So are you. You should take comfort in that."

Regina nodded slowly. "What about you? How'd you end up here?"

"My father is a war hero and he wanted me and my brother to follow in his footsteps. My brother died, and I've never been quite as good as he was in my father's eyes. He sent me here to get better I guess."

"I'm sorry for your loss. But I do know what that feels like sorta. Having a parent that already has your life planned for you. My mother was the same way." The was a knock on the barn door and Regina automatically got to her feet as Jake peeked in.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked softly.

"No." Rafe chuckled. He held up his hand and Regina helped him back to his feet.

"Zelena asked me to come get you. Did you forget the field trip-"

"Shit!" Regina quickly grabbed her bag and said goodbye to Rafe before pulling Jake out of the barn. She cast a quick cleaning spell and changed her clothes into a long sleeved hooded cream shirt and white riding pants and black boots. "Sorry Jake, I completely forgot." The war history class was taking a small trip to the barracks of the Emerald City to meet some soldiers and generals and to see the war mounts.

"That's okay, Regina." He smiled shyly, following her across campus to the gate leading out of Shiz. A long green carriage with a team of 10 horses to pull it was waiting for them with the other students climbing inside. She and Jake climbed in. The carriage had an aisle down the middle with rows of seats on each side. Zelena waved to her and she chose the seat behind her. Jake sat next to her.

"I thought you were gonna get left." Zelena smiled, turning sideways in her seat so she could talk to them.

"I would've been if not for Jake." Regina flashed him a smile and he turned red in response. She was glad of this chance to see more of the Emerald City and Oz. This was her new world, her new home after all. Shiz was great but nothing compared to experiencing things first hand. Jake was more than happy to fill her in on some of the history as they rode through the emerald gilded streets. **Creation of oz** They arrived not long later at the barracks and training field where groups of fully armored soldiers were sparring. She could care less about any of them really. In the distance were the massive oliphaunts in their pen. There were at least 20 of them. Great gray beasts with red markings over their skin, almost like war paint. Their teacher, an old man by the name of lead them across the field where a man stood up, tall and proud. He was powerfully built like a titan, with a strong jaw and piercing dark eyes with a neat buzzcut. He was adorned a shining suit of armor.

"Welcome to the home of Oz's greatest warriors. I am General Grant and I command all of Oz's forces."

"Even the oliphaunts and lions?" Zelena asked.

"Even them."

Regina got an uncomfortable feeling being in Grant's presence. She was more than happy when they were given free reign to speak to the soldiers and explore the barracks. Zelena and Jake followed her over to the animals and they were allowed to feed the oliphaunts and the large lion mounts that some of the soldiers rode into battle.

"You know that's Rafe's dad, right?" Jake asked.

"It is?" Regina said.

Jake nodded, handing an apple to an oliphaunt, who picked it up in his trunk and tossed it into his mouth. "It's a weird little family story though. You know that big scar on Rafe's stomach?"

"Yeah."

"Lyceus gave it to him one day while they were in battle. Rammed his greatsword through his back."

"Why?"

Jake shrugged. "Lyceus died in battle though. Rafe barely made it and Grant never got over it."

Regina pondered this information for nearly the rest of the day. It was an enjoyable field trip, albeit short due to them having to be back before curfew. She felt sorry for Rafe, having grown up in a crazy family.

"Hey, you okay?" Zelena asked as they lay in bed, noticing that the brunette was still wide awake.

"Yeah, just thinking." She shrugged.

"You should get some sleep. Exams start tomorrow."

"I know." Regina sighed. She snuggled her back closer to the redhead and stretched out. The blankets became warm as Zelena sent a spell through them, purposefully lulling her friend to sleep for the big day tomorrow. For both of them, it came all too soon.

/

Regina smiled as Sir Rodney raised Zelena's hand in victory. The other students screamed and cheered for the witch, but then he called Regina up to the elevated platform. She was helped up by the others and Sir Rodney looked at his choice of opponents.

"I'll be her opponent." Rafe climbed onto the platform. The crowd oohed and awed and Regina glared at him.

"What the hell, Rafe?"

"I think you've been holding back, so you need a challenge." He smirked smugly and flexed his muscles for the crowd.

Regina took a deep breath as Sir Rodney called the match to order. All she had to do was bide her time, bait him, and knock him off the platform. Unless he was expecting that… Maybe he was expecting her to do the opposite...Shit! Perhaps a combination would work. He waited for her to make the first move. She circled him.

"Come on, Regina. You got this!" Zelena called.

"No, she doesn't." Rafe smirked. "The queen cannot defeat me-" Regina hit him with a spinning kiss and slammed into his stomach, pushing him back a few steps, but not enough to push him off the platform. She didn't wait for him to recover before stepping back and hitting him in the throat. He grabbed his neck in surprise and she kicked him in the stomach before charging him again, pushing him back again. She didn't step back this time, trying to push him off, but he suddenly grabbed and tossed her easily, but hard enough to turn her in midair, and she landed neatly on her feet. Regina tilted her head as she realized he wasn't trying to win himself, but trying to force her to try to. Challenge accepted. She trained with Rafe most of the time, but that didn't mean she didn't get some outside help.

Rafe attacked this time and she barely managed to dodge and block his strikes. Regina boxed his ears and pushed him back a step. She was getting tired now and everyone was watching in almost silence, clearly not expecting her to put up much of a fight against the university's best warrior. Then he really started to put on the pressure and a sudden kick to her chest landed her flat on her back, half hanging off the platform. He smirked at her, immediately going in for the kill. She grabbed him as soon as he was close enough and threw herself sideways, both of them falling over the edge. The crowd actually lifted them up instead of letting them hit the ground and carried them back to the platform. Rafe raised her hand and the other students cheered. Zelena climbed up to hug Regina's neck.

"You were amazing."

"Thanks, dear." Regina smiled. Sir Rodney even gave her a small nod. She couldn't help but be proud of her win. Technically it was a draw because she'd eliminated herself in the process, but she would take it. One period down. Many more to go.

At her horseriding exam, she mounted Max for the first time without him bucking her off and rode him around the paddock. Leo gave her an A of course, and she got the chance to ride alongside Rafe as well. She passed her next few tests, and instead of eating lunch, she went back to the dorm to get ready for her exam in sorcery, going over her crafted spell. She pulled out the magically made golden dress and put it on. She did her hair and makeup to perfection and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I suppose that'll do." Regina grabbed her things and made her way to the sorcery building. It would be a few more minutes before everyone else would arrive and she spent the time going over her spell again. She had to get this right.

"Regina?" Jake stepped in, eyes wide and awestruck.

"Hey Jake. Do you like it? Is it too much?" She asked, looking down at herself.

"You look...amazing. I mean...wow."

Regina smiled, feeling her cheeks burn a little. "Thank you. Are you setting up as well?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd start early." He held up his longbow. Although he didn't seem like the athletic type, and he wasn't because she knew he would rather be inside learning than playing sports or sparring, he was an exceptional sharpshooter with the longbow, able to hit targets from a vast distance. "So, u-u-um, Regina?"

"Yes?" She turned to face him.

"I was wondering...if you weren't busy, you know after exams and stuff, and you and Zelena didn't have anything planned, that-" He leaned against a desk and almost immediately slipped and hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" She asked, going to help him up, although she was struggling not to laugh.

"Yeah." He said, brushing himself off. "I'm just a little clumsy, I guess."

"Nonsense. What were you saying about after exams?"

"Well, we both know we're gonna pass, and after today we have a whole 2 weeks to relax, and I was wondering if you would spend a day with me. Just...doing stuff."

"Sure."

"Really?" He seemed like he couldn't believe it.

"Why not?" She shrugged. "I'm sure it'll be fun. What did you have in mind?"

"Um...I hadn't gotten that far yet."

She smiled. "Just let me know then."

"It's not a date or anything, just so you know. I mean, I know you said you weren't looking for anything right now…"

"Jake." Regina said. "It's okay. Okay?"

"Okay."

She smirked and returned to her work. Not too long later the rest of the class started pouring in and Regina grinned as soon as she saw Zelena carrying her broomstick and spellbook with her. Elphaba was carrying some kind of green shield and Regina raised an eyebrow when Rafe walked in behind her, gently taking the shield from her since she seemed to be struggling under the weight. "What are you doing here, warrior?"

He cocked an eyebrow and gestured to Elphaba. "The lady needed some help with her project. And I get to see you in action." He smirked and took a seat as Doctor Dillamond walked into the room, accompanied by Morrible, Godric and Diana herself. All of the students quickly took their seats and looked at their teacher with interest.

"Evening children, evening. Today, we will have some visitors as you take your assessments." The goat said as their guests took a seat in the back of the room. "We can head down into the practice room and start as soon as you all are ready. First Question, you want to be first?" He looked at Zelena.

"I suppose. But it'll be a tough act for all of you to follow." Zelena grinned.

Doctor Dillamond pressed the button, sending them all into the floor and lead the way through their magic room to the practice room. The practice room was a large steel lined cavern where they were allowed to practice their magic without fear of possibly destroying something. Zelena stepped forward after checking her spellbook and laid her broom on the ground.

"What spell have you decided to show us, Miss Zelena?" Doctor Dillamond asked.

"Well...I decided to create a spell, giving whatever you cast it upon, the power of flight." Zelena replied. Levitation was not really a new spell, but actual flying could be an excellent choice to pass her exam. Regina silently wished her the best of luck. Zelena cast the spell on the broom and it rose into the air. She climbed and immediately started zipping around the room. Regina smiled as she did tricks and flips and loop de loops, before she came a stop and climbed off, holding up a finger for them to wait a moment. The broom hit the ground and Zelena bowed, suddenly rising into the air without it. The other students cheered as she demonstrated her new spell. "Thank you, loves." Zelena grinned as she landed on solid ground once more.

"Excellent showing." Doctor Dillamond said, clapping his hooves. "Next?"

Elphaba went next, showing off a new shield spell. She had Rafe demonstrate blocking with the shield before showing her own spell, making a symbol in the air before it solidified into a glass-like emerald green wall. The other students fired spells at it, but it wouldn't be broken, not even with Rafe beat on it with a club. Another impressive spell. Regina swallowed nervously as one after another, the students showed off their talents.

Jake stepped forward, unsheathing his bow and drawing only a single arrow. Across the room, a small army was conjured. "How do you defeat an army with a single arrow?" Jake asked. "Well...let's see." He fired it into the air and it multiplied into more, becoming dozens and dozens of arrows, landing among the army and slaughtering it with ease. He bowed as the others cheered. Galinda made some kind of magic floating bubble that deflected magical attacks.

"Regina." Doctor Dillamond made a motion with his hoof for her to go next.

"You got this, Regina." Zelena assured her with a smile. "Bring it on home."

Regina nodded back and stepped forward. Her dress glittered in the light. "The spell I chose, has never been perfected. Splitting yourself in two is a dangerous venture." she said, hoping to convey confidence under the piercing gazes of Diana, Godric and Morrible. Her eyes found Jake and Rafe. Jake gave her an encouraging smile and Rafe raised an eyebrow. She closed her eyes, letting the magic flow as the incantation fell from her lips. She was engulfed in a purple cloud, but it wasn't Regina that stepped out of it. The woman that did was darker, more sinister. Decked down in black leather with a cape of black swan feathers, the Evil Queen looked around the crowd with a sneer as she strutted past them in impossibly tall heels. Regina herself finally emerged and smirked at the wide eyes of those watching. The spell had actually been done before, but to split oneself in two, with both selves having complete freedom...that was something else entirely. "Ladies and Gentlemen, meet the Evil Queen."

"I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do." The Evil Queen hissed. She came face to face with Rafe and tilted her head at him before moving on. Regina allowed her counterpart a moment more of free time before launching into the next part of her spell...a full out battle with herself. Both of them began firing fireballs with extreme precision, with an expert skill. It was Zelena who actually taught her to use it and she was glad of it. Regina won hands down, a slight calculating advantage she'd added. She didn't want to be beaten by her own creation. She walked forward and rammed her hand into the Evil Queen's chest, wrenching out the heart and displaying it for the crowd to see. Zelena was the first to start clapping as she pushed the heart back into her own chest, causing the Evil Queen to disappear. She felt better, more whole as she felt her magic flow back into her.

"I see you have done well this year, Doctor Dillamond." Diana said. "I shall see about having your home built into a finer pen."

"Thank you Queen Mother." Doctor Dillamond bowed. "Class, you are dismissed. You all passed and you may have the rest of the periods to yourselves." They returned to the classroom and the students filed out, leaving the adults alone. Zelena quickly grabbed Regina and Elphaba and dragged them around to the back of the building where there was a grate on the ground. Regina didn't ask questions as she followed her friends inside. It was like a mini tunnel, possibly an abandoned drain, leading under the sorcery building. There was a ceiling with a grate that they crowded around the edges to hear without being seen.

"Did you not see that madness?" Madame Morrible exclaimed, her shadow passing over them as she walked briskly back and forth. "Magic is dangerous and this goat is putting everyone at risk by continuing to teach it."

"There is nothing wrong with magic. The kids love this class. They want to hone their talents instead of spending their lives being afraid of them." Doctor Dillamond argued.

"This class has never harmed anyone." Godric agreed. Regina and Zelena exchanged happy grins. "However," The grins fell away. "From what I've seen today, some of these students are quite powerful."

"And that power out of control could destroy us all." Morrible added.

"Except for sorcery, there is only 6 other magic classes in Shiz and you, Morrible, have complained about all of them." Diana said slowly and thoughtfully. "I will make no decision for now. This class will continue. Thank you for your time, Doctor Dillamond." Diana walked away, with Godric in tow, but Regina noticed he glanced at the grate, perhaps sensing they were listening in. He continued on though.

"Don't you worry, goat." Morrible hissed. "You'll regret this. I'll have this class shut down soon enough and you will learn your place again, you animal." She stomped off and Zelena mouthed what a bitch. The girls went back aboveground and went to comfort their favorite teacher, before he shooed them off to their next class.

"It's not fair they're giving Doctor Dillamond such a hard time." Zelena said as they walked.

Regina magically changed her clothes back into something more practical to stop the leering looks of the boys they passed. "They'd be foolish to get rid of the Doctor. He's the best teacher here. At least he actually likes his job. Everyone else acts like it's a chore." She replied. "Let's just get these next few tests over with." They went into the war history classroom and took their seats. The exam was a multiple choice test. Regina breezed through it, but she could see Zelena was struggling to remember the facts and dates. She covered her mouth, pretending to clear her throat and silently mouthed the answers into a spell and blew it to Zelena. The redhead perked up and started writing furiously. Both of them aced it. Last period flew by and Regina was exhausted by the time they returned to the dorms and both of them collapsed into bed.

The next day, vacation time began. All of Shiz became one big party, one big celebration. People danced in the street, cooked out, drank, played all types of games. They even went to the beach and Regina learned to play some weird game where you hit a white ball back and forth over the net and enjoyed a bonfire with her friends that night. The first week she and Zelena partied til they dropped. The second one, they took a more relaxed approach. She spent time with her favorite witch just lounging around, or went riding around the countryside with Rafe. A couple days she just laid around with Jake, listening to him read aloud or tell her some amazing thing he learned. She was glad of the chance to relax and just be for a while. After all the stress of exams, it was sorely needed. However she didn't forget what she needed to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Regina, you want to go get something to eat?" Zelena asked, getting dressed.

"I actually want to go talk to Doctor Dillamond about communicating with my father." Regina said, sitting up on the bed. "I just want him to know that I'm not dead at least."

Zelena nodded. "I shall come with. Just in case." She shrugged, leading the way out of the dorms. They stopped to get something to eat, just some wrapped sandwiches, and walked over to the sorcery building. "Yo, Doctor D, you in?"

"First Question!" The goat exclaimed, walking up front from the back of the class. "Regina, what can I do for you?"

"First off, would you like some lunch?" Regina asked.

"I would love that." Regina and Zelena both unwrapped their sandwiches and handed him the paper, which he happily munched away on.

"Anyways, we have a magical question." Zelena hopped onto his desk and bit into her sandwich as Doctor Dillamond pressed the button that sunk them into the secret room.

"Such as?"

"When I came here." Regina said. "It was by accident. I jumped off a cliff and somehow ended up in Oz. My family almost certainly thinks I'm dead and I wanted to know if there was a way to contact my father and let him know that I'm not."

"Hmm." Doctor Dillamond walked over to one of his mirrors, which he pushed out into the middle of the floor. "Let's see. I'll need a drop of your blood." Regina took a nearby knife and sliced open her palm. The goat tapped the wound with his hoof and tapped the mirror. Zelena healed her hand and slowly an image started to appear in the mirror. It showed the interior of a castle library. It was empty except her father, Henry, sitting alone.

"Daddy. Can I speak to him?" Regina asked, walking to the mirror.

"He should be able to hear you, but I won't be able to keep the spell going for long." Doctor Dillamond said. He tapped the glass again, attracting Henry's attention.

"Regina?" He stood up and came towards her. "Is it you?"

"It's me." Regina said, fighting back tears. He appeared to be unarmed at least.

"Cora told everyone you were dead."

"I'm not. I thought I was too, but I ended up in another world. Are you safe? Is everything alright?" He smiled and nodded, but she knew that he was just trying to cover up his pain. She'd seen it too many times over the years. "What has she done?" Regina demanded.

"She's the queen now." Henry said. "Leopold accepted her in your place."

"That means you're free. Why are you still there?"

"Where would I go?" Henry asked. "She won't let me leave."

"Daddy, you can't live like this." Regina whimpered. She looked at her teacher. "Tell me there's a way we can help him. We can bring him here. Any place is better than with her."

Doctor Dillamond scratched his chin. "I suppose you could talk to Diana, or go see the Wizard. I don't have the means to create a portal you can walk through."

Regina turned back to her father. "I'll find a way to get you out of there. I promise."

"She'll only hurt you, Regina." Henry said. "I would rather live a life here than for you to come here and get hurt trying to save me."

"She won't win this time. I'll be there as soon as I can." The spell ended and Doctor Dillamond nearly collapsed, but Regina and Zelena caught him and helped him sit down. "Are you okay?"

"Yep, just not as young as I used to be." He chuckled.

"Do you need anything?"

"I'll be fine."

Zelena stepped back and looked at Regina. "You want to go talk to Diana now?"

"Yes, as soon as possible. Thank you Doctor Dillamond."

"It was a pleasure. I hope you succeed."

They both nodded and headed back out. Diana's office was in a tall tower like building, where all the offices of the authoritative figures were. The lobby was made up in shades of blue and Regina quickly went up to the lady behind the desk and requested an audience with Diana. The lady attached a message to a little dove that she pulled from out of the table and released it. It disappeared in a flash. "You should have your answer in a few minutes." Regina paced impatiently until the dove returned. "She will see you now. Last room at the top." She and Zelena stepped onto the elevator system that carried them up to the top floor. She lead the way to the only door and knocked.

"Come in." They stepped inside the almost pure white room, where Diana was sitting behind a white desk, writing on some paper. Even she was robed in white, except for the necklace of pale blue pearls around her neck. There wasn't much else in the room, other than the giant window that dominated an entire wall and allowed sunlight to pour in. "Regina, Zelena. What can I do for you?" Diana asked, moving her paper to the side, but also turning it over so it couldn't be read.

Zelena gave her nudge and Regina stepped forward to sit in one of the chairs facing the Queen Mother of Shiz. "More than anything, I need your advice, Diana."

"Speak." Diana frowned in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I came here by magic. I'm sure it's no secret by now that I'm actually from the Enchanted Forest."

"A world away. Yes, I've heard."

Regina nodded. "I left because I was running...from a monster."

"A monster?" Diana arched a perfect eyebrow, clearly not believing her story.

"Yes, a monster. But in the process, I left my father. He's not happy there and most certainly not safe. I need to know if you know a spell for a portal, or some way I can find one so I save my father."

Diana blinked slowly and leaned forward, resting her forearms on the desk. "A portal to another world requires immense magic. It is highly sought by even the most powerful magic practitioners. One can't simply be created without many rare magical ingredients."

"There's no hope?" Regina asked.

"I didn't say that." Diana replied. "The Wizard can help you. He has all sorts of magical artifacts from different worlds. His power exceeds mine. Other than him, I know of no other way to assist you."

"That's all I needed. Thank you, Diana." Regina quickly stood up. "Thank you so much."

"You do not mean to go alone, do you?" Diana asked, rising to her feet. "I cannot allow one of my students to go to another world and fight a monster."

"She'll have me." Zelena assured her.

Diana met the determined gaze of the witch and ultimately nodded her consent. "I wish you luck."

The pair dipped their heads respectfully and Regina made her way back to the dorms in a hurry, quickly packing a bag. "Zelena, I hope you know you're not going." Regina said, shoving things into her bag. Clothes were not necessary, she could just conjure more. She needed weapons though, her wands and spellbooks.

"The hell I am." Zelena snapped. "I'm going with you and that's that."

"I won't let you get hurt." She hissed.

"I'm not about to let you walk into danger alone, so just drop it, Regina. I'm going with you. Now relax and come up with a plan. We can head out in the morning."

Regina sat down with a huff as Zelena left to inform Elphaba that she would be gone. She contemplated sneaking out, but who was she kidding. Zelena would find her in a heartbeat. However, the redhead was right. She needed a plan and she needed to rest up for the journey ahead. Sleep didn't come easy that night and by the time dawn broke the next morning, she was already up and out the door with Zelena trudging after her. "I told you you didn't have to come."

"You're gonna need help, so I'm going." Zelena said with a loud yawn.

Regina rolled her eyes as they approached the stables, but a flashing light caught her eye. She paused. "Why don't you go ahead and saddle up Fate and Max." Zelena grumbled to herself as she continued on. Regina watched the bushes until Godric stepped out. "Godric, what-"

"Don't go to the wizard." He stepped really close to her, his voice low and urgent, almost pleading with her to listen to him.

"Why not?"

He looked torn, as though he wanted to tell her something he shouldn't. "Just listen. There's a man, a portal jumper, just south of the Emerald City. He goes by the name of Jefferson. He travels between worlds, Maybe you can catch him. He's your only chance. Just **do not** go to the wizard."

"What's going on?" Regina demanded.

"Something I can't explain right now, but I will when you return." He teleported away and Regina looked around, wondering just what the hell was going on. After a moment she let the matter go and went into the stables. "Oh no." Elphaba, Rafe, Jake, Victoria, Melanie, Mimi and Fiyero were all waiting. She turned to Zelena.

"Don't look at me. I didn't call them."

"Tell me you didn't think we would let you into battle against a monster without us." Rafe smirked. He was already carrying a spear and shield, with a sword strapped to his waist. He was even wearing his set of black gladiator armor, primed and ready for a fight.

"No, I won't let you guys do this." Regina hissed. "This is my battle and my father and my crazy mother. If any of you got hurt…"

"It's a risk we're willing to take to help you." Rafe said firmly.

"We're at your side, Regina." Jake added, his longbow strapped to his back.

"You all can't be serious." Regina sighed. "This will be practically be a suicide mission. My mother is **very** powerful. She's going to be pissed when she finds out I'm alive." She pleaded. She couldn't let them get hurt. Not her friends, her family. There would be no forgiving herself for letting them walk into danger, risking their lives for a cause they hardly knew anything about.

"Regina, we're going." Zelena crossed her arms, standing in front of her. "We're going to help you do this. We're going to save your father, and we're going to make it back here in one piece. If it's important to you, it's important to us. Pout as much as you want, but this is a fact."

Regina looked at the determined faces around her. "You're sure about this? I may not be strong enough to protect you."

"We don't need to be protected." Elphaba replied. "You get your father to safety and we can handle ourselves."

"Alright." Regina threw up her hands in defeat. The others snapped into action, saddling and mounting their steeds while she went over to Max and filled saddling him up. She climbed aboard and lead the way to the barn doors.

"To the wizard?" Melanie asked.

"Jake, do you know about a portal jumper in the south?" Regina turned to look at him as he and Rafe came to her side.

"Very little. He's enigmatic, showing up randomly. Why?"

"Because that's where we're going." At this point Regina was starting to doubt where her current loyalties rested in the of the school. Godric and Diana were clearly at odds at where she should proceed, but she could share her suspicions once they were away from Shiz. What was so wrong with the wizard that Godric had felt the need to warn her about him? Maybe Shiz wasn't as perfect as they thought it was. She spurred Max forward and lead her group through the gates of Shiz. The rest hardly mattered now. It was time to save her father from the monster.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review! Sorry for any mistakes!


	7. Chapter 7

Regina approached the small cottage warily, anticipating danger. Rafe had his sword drawn and Jake had his bow at the ready. Mimi was walking behind them, twirling her pair of daggers like toys. The others had gone with Zelena to meet the wizard and they were to meet up again on the edge of the city in 2 days. She'd listened to Godric's warning and in the end, they decided to split up and see which was the better option. Jake stepped up to the door and knocked. There was a crash from inside and the door flew open to reveal a handsome man with a weird hairstyle, dark eyes and wearing a purple tunic and dark breeches.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Jefferson?" She asked.

"I am."

"We need your help. We need a portal to get to the Enchanted Forest. I was told you were good at that."

Jefferson smirked. "You were informed justly, however, my services are not free."

Regina held up a purse of coins that she'd saved up from working in the stables. "Will this be enough?"

Jefferson took the bag and opened it, checking the contents. "This'll do. Come in." He lead the way into the horribly decorated and less than immaculate home to the kitchen where a single hat was sitting on the table. "Now, you need to know that the same amount of people who enter, are the same amount who must leave."

"We have more friends coming and we're going to get someone." Regina said. "We're just waiting for some information."

/

In the Emerald City, Zelena, Fiyero, Melanie, Victoria and Elphaba were waiting impatiently to be let in to see the wizard. Unfortunately, there was a long line in front of them of people who wanted to meet the mystical warden of Oz. They had been waiting for about an hour and the line hadn't budged. Zelena sighed and used magic to part the line of people. "All of you are out of line. No cutsies." She snapped, leading the way forward. She didn't even wait for the doors of the room to open. Inside was a grand golden throne room with a golden curtain dividing much of it. "Hello?" Fire and smoke billowed out from behind the curtain, creating a thunderous noise.

"Who dares enter the throne room of Oz without permission?" A tall shadow rose up behind the curtain, towering over them all.

Zelena swallowed hard and righted herself. Regina and her father needed her. She didn't have time to be skittish. "My name is Zelena and my friend needs your help. I need a way to go to another world."

There came a booming laugh, mocking her request. "Foolish girl! That is impossible."

"It's not." She snapped.

"Surely, you have something at your disposal that could help us. It is an urgent matter of life or death." Melanie said glibly. "Please, Wizard."

There was a long pause. One too long for Zelena's tastes. She waved her hand, wrenching down the curtain to find a man standing behind it working on some type of machine. It was just a man. She didn't sense any magic on him. She threw out her hand, dragging him across the room. Fiyero pulled out his rifle and aimed it at the man. "Who are you?" Zelena demanded, turning him over. His appearance was nothing special. Slim build, reddish hair, no real threat. "You're the wizard of Oz?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes." He said, holding up his hands defensively. "Please don't kill me."

"What the hell are you doing?" Melanie hissed. "You're a fake?"

"Now, now, look-"

"You have no magic." Elphaba said.

"Wait! My name is Walsh, okay?" He stood up, dusting off his robes. "And no, I don't have magic, but I can help you. As long as you don't tell my secret. Please."

"Why shouldn't we let the rest of the world know that their leader is a liar?" Zelena asked.

Walsh smirked. "The things I could tell you about **your** leader."

"Diana? What has she done?"

Walsh turned and walked back to his machine, dragging out a heavy bag. "You have no idea who you are and you question me?" He laughed, pulling out a pair of slippers and a mirror. "I may not possess magical abilities, but the things I give to others are magical. These slippers for instance, can take anywhere you can think of with a click of your heels. And this mirror, can show you who you truly are."

"We just need the slippers, thanks." Victoria took them and turned to leave. The others followed and Walsh grabbed Zelena's arm, stuffing the mirror into her hand.

"She fears you two. Your power together could destroy her."

Zelena frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Diana. You and Regina. Together, you two will do great things. Things she cannot allow if she wants to keep her station. Use the mirror, find out who you are. I am not meant to tell you. If she knew, she would kill me. You may think I'm a fraud, but I do love Oz, and Diana ruling it will result in nothing but destruction."

"She can't rule Oz-"

"Can't she?" Walsh scoffed. "She has the Elite Academy under her command, a gathering of the strongest warriors and magic practitioners in the realm. She would be undefeatable."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Zelena sighed.

"Find out who you are. The mirror takes only a drop of blood and you will see your beginning. Possibly even...glimpse your end."

Zelena pulled her hand free and glared at him for touching her. She turned with a flourish and followed her friends out of the city, all the while feeling the weight of the mirror in her hand. When they made camp for the night she went off on her own to see just what the fake wizard was talking about. She conjured a knife and slit her finger, letting a single drop hit the surface of the small mirror and healed the cut. A second later there was an explosion of sparkling light and Zelena found herself standing in a forest, lit with the light of a golden sunset. A woman, face hidden with a cloak, was leaning over a baby, wrapped in a green blanket. She understood enough to know that this was her as a baby and this was her mother. But who was she? A monogrammed cloak adorned her shoulders and Zelena craned to see what it said. Cora. But...that was Regina's mother…

"Zelena?" Elphaba's touch drew her out of the vision. "Are you okay?"

Zelena nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"What was that? You used the mirror?" The witch knelt by her side. "What'd you see?"

"I think...I think Regina might be my sister."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the streets of the city she was once going to be the queen of, made Regina oddly sick. She and Zelena pulled up their hoods and maneuvered their way through the crowd. The others were spread out as well, making their way slowly to the castle gates. Her father would be waiting for them in the gardens. She knew a back way to get in. It was the getting out part that she was worried about. She glanced over at Zelena, who had been acting funny ever since she returned with the slippers that would take them all to the Enchanted Forest without having to go through the nonsense that came with Jefferson's hat. Her friend was grim and silent as they made their way to the front gates of the castle. Once there, Regina, Zelena and Melanie went around the wall, pressing themselves against it to avoid the guards on watch, who oddly enough never looked directly down, otherwise they'd have been quickly spotted. Regina found the backdoor to the garden. Fiyero, Rafe and Victoria met them there and she lead them in.

The castle was just as she remembered it. Dark, cold, and empty. The guard patrols were a bit fuzzy but she knew there were few of them. Rafe and Victoria easily took care of them, knocking them out and tying them out without killing them. The gardens were completely empty of them when they arrived. The only one there was her father. "Daddy!" Regina ran into his arms and hugged him for all she was worth. Her father burst into tears after seeing his daughter again, after believing her to be dead for the past year. "Are you alright?" Regina asked, checking him for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine, Sweetheart." He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Much better now."

Regina smiled and motioned to her friends. "These are the friends I made in Oz. They came all this way with me to help rescue you."

"I thank you." Henry said to them. "For everything you have done for me and my daughter."

"It won't mean anything if we don't leave." Melanie pointed out. She looked at Zelena. "Where're the slippers?"

"Elphie has them." Zelena said, avoiding her eyes. "I'll go check the coast. She's waiting back where we came."

"Hey." Regina touched her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Fine." Zelena snapped. "I'm just ready to-"

"HALT!" A dozen archers appeared on the walls around them and a squad of guards came pouring out of the doors, swords and shields ready to kill rather than defend. They formed a circle around the intruders and pushed them forward, leading them into the throne room where Cora, Leopold, and Snow sat on their thrones.

"What is the meaning of this?" Leopold demanded.

Regina scowled at the sight of them. "I have a plan." Rafe whispered to her. "But you're going to have to go with it." She nodded. "Jake's in position. You and Zelena take out the archers. Me, Vic, Mimi and Fiyero will get rid of the soldiers." She nodded again.

"Regina?" Cora whispered as she rose to her feet.

"Miss me, Mother?" Regina asked. "If you were just going to make yourself queen, why destroy my life then? Kill my lover?" She walked forward. "Newsflash, Leopold, no 18 year old in their right mind would want to marry you. You're like 60, okay. Did you know the woman you married is a monster? A despicable, heartless monster?"

"Why would you give up your firstborn?" Zelena asked. Regina stopped and looked at her as the redhead walked to the steps of the throne and looked up at Cora. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cora hissed. "Why are you trespassing in my-"

"Yes you do!" Zelena screamed. "The little girl you left in the woods to die! Do you even care? Did you ever care?"

Realization dawned on Cora's face. "It's...it's you."

"Yeah, it's me." Zelena snapped. "The child you decided didn't deserve a life just after I was born. Thank you for that. Thank you for sticking me with an abusive father and a dead mother. Thank you."

Regina frowned, watching the exchange in confusion. She had no idea what to think. Her mother looked at Henry and quickly assumed the reason by her daughters' prodigal returns. "Kill them." She commanded. "Kill them all." Regina immediately turned, raising a shield around her friends. Zelena threw out her hands and blasting the archers off their feet. Regina flicked her wrist, causing the shield to explode outwards and knock the soldiers back. Rafe and the other warriors made short work of knocking them out. "I'm taking my father, Mother. We're going to leave and you will never see us again."

"You're wrong." Cora stood up. "I am the queen!" She roared. "And you will not be taking anything or anyone anywhere. And do you know why?" She smiled. "Because of this." A great pit of fire rose up between the thrones and the teenagers. A screaming Elphaba was dragged into the room by a pair of guards. The ruby slippers were snatched off her feet and before anyone could stop her, Cora threw them into the fire. "Now, throw them all in the dungeon!" Cora yelled, pointing at her daughters. A whistling sound was heard before an arrow struck her right in the palm of her hand. Another guard nearby fell with one in his neck. Rafe and the others attacked, trying to protect Henry while Jake rained arrows from above. It wasn't enough though. They were far too heavily outnumbered and Cora...was just too powerful. Regina and Zelena just couldn't hold her off, not with Elphaba still in danger. Everything just fell apart when Regina heard him cry out. She turned and saw Rafe fall, a sword rammed through his back as he tried to protect Mimi. A hard blow to the back of her head knocked her out after that.

.

.

.

A splitting headache was what Regina awoke to. The dungeons were so dark and so cold, the only light coming from the torches in the halls and the only thing near for warmth was her cloak. Even that was wet from being thrown on the damp floor. "Regina." she looked up at Mimi, sitting next to Rafe, both of her hands pressed to the wound in his stomach. Regina rolled to her stomach and crawled closer. "It's bad."

"Is he okay?" Melanie called from somewhere down the hall.

"Is everyone okay?" Regina called back. One by one they affirmed that they were...except Elphaba and Zelena. She tried to use magic but there was some sort of enchantment on the cell, preventing her from magically healing Rafe. She cursed under her breath as she removed her cloak and started to tear it into strips to bandage the wound.

"What are we going to do?" Mimi asked.

"I'll get us out of here." Regina promised. "I just need a moment to think." She looked around, but the cell was bare of anything useful.

"Regina." a soft voice made her turn to the cell bars where a small form was standing. Snow White. "You're alive."

"Yes, I am." Regina said dismissively, then thought better of it. "Can you get me the key, Snow?" She asked.

The little girl shook her head. "The captain hides it beneath his armor."

"Then what use are you? Go away."

Snow didn't move, but Regina never thought she would actually obey for once. Instead, she heard the clatter of something metal hitting the stone. She looked down at the small knife with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry about Daniel. I didn't think...She's a monster. A very mean monster."

Regina picked up the knife. "I need a favor, Snow."

"Anything-"

"Hey!" The guard captain yelled. "Who's back there?"

"A carriage." Regina said quickly. "We don't have the healing knowledge for a wound this grave and he can't ride. Prepare a carriage for us and have it ready within the hour." Snow quickly nodded and moved to leave, but Regina grabbed her arm. "Thank you, Snow." The girl nodded and raced away. She had only been trying to help when she told Cora about Daniel and even though Regina would never let that go, would never forgive her or trust her, would never change her mind about jumping off that cliff to get away from her, Snow hadn't meant for this to happen. No one but Cora had. Regina turned to Mimi and tossed her the knife. "We need to make noise. Draw the captain."

"HELP!" Mimi yelled at the top of her lungs, shocking Regina so much she almost punched her. "Help! He's dying! He's not breathing! Someone help!" Her screams made the others start to panic and worry and Regina smiled as she moved to Rafe's side.

"We're gonna get out of here, Rafe." She said softly. He didn't respond, only shivered.

Mimi continued screaming and jumping around until the captain came storming to the bars of the cell. "Please help us, kind sir. We need someone stronger to do the compressions."

"Do I look like a healer to you?"

"No, sir, you look like a saint." Mimi smiled sweetly. "Besides, the queen wants us alive for now, so please sir, help us." Regina would've laughed if the situation wasn't so dire and she wasn't shivering so hard her teeth were going numb. The captain started grumbling. He pulled out the keys and put them into the lock, turned it, and Mimi threw herself against the door, knocking him backwards. She was quick, spinning around the door and stabbing the man in the neck twice before he could react. She unlocked his breastplate, removed it and searched for the keys. When she found them she quickly started to open the other cells.

"What the hell, I thought you were serious." Jake exclaimed.

Mimi only giggled. "Help us get him. Victoria, take the captain guy's sword. We gotta move."

"What about Zelena and Elphaba?" Fiyero asked.

/

Zelena glared at her so called mother and Cora stared back, taking all of her in, probably still in shock that the baby she'd left in the woods was alive and well. They were in her private chambers, away from Leopold's irrelevance and Snow's curiosity. They were alone, except for Elphaba, tied up in the corner.

"To answer your questions, Zelena-"

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I've watched over you since I left you-"

"You mean when you abandoned me." Zelena said. "You mean when you left me to die. You mean when you tossed me away."

"I did what was needed."

"Needed to do what?" The redhead demanded. "Make no mistake, I'm glad that you gave me up. Then I could meet my real mom because she was twice as good a mother as you were."

Cora sighed. "So fiery. Just like Regina-"

"I should kill you for what you did to her. I really should. You made her life so terrible that she would rather choose death than live with you. Did that not give you a clue as to how terrible a mother you have been?"

"I only meant the best for Regina. When it came to you I only meant what was best for me." Said the older woman truthfully.

Zelena smiled, clearly catching her off guard. "That's wonderful of you to say and i am glad that you are so honest. Well, I have a gift for you too. Meet some friends of mine. The Wicked Witch and the Evil Queen." She closed her eyes and started to say Regina's spell. Cora turned around, finding Regina behind her doing the same. Smoke covered the sisters and from it emerged the Evil Queen, a black sword in one hand and a fireball in the other. The Wicked Witch appeared as Zelena in all of her green skinned glory wearing a sleek black dress and a black hat. Green fire filled both of her palms.

Regina and Zelena ran to Elphaba while their magical counterparts distracted their mother. They quickly untied her and Zelena lead them to the balcony, muttering her flying spell under her breath. They threw themselves over the railing and flew over the castle courtyard to the stables. Henry and the others were already there packing the carriage. "Is that everything?"

Regina and Zelena called back their counterparts and took back their hearts. Fiyero cracked the reins and they burst out of the stables. "She burned the ruby slippers. How are we going to get back to Oz?" Elphaba asked.

"Let's worry about the horsemen chasing after us first." Zelena said.

The ride to freedom was long and nerve racking. Regina and Jake kept their pursuers at bay with a few well placed fireballs and arrows, but the horses couldn't keep this pace forever and it seemed that Cora and Leopold had an endless supply of riders. Eventually Fiyero ran them off the roads and into the forest, bouncing over rocks and tree limbs and logs like a madman. It didn't throw off the riders at all and Zelena's response was to set the forest on fire. That way they couldn't be followed. They managed to make it another few miles before they were forced to stop and give the horses a rest before they collapsed. Zelena performed a healing spell on Rafe, just enough so that the threat of him bleeding out or getting an infection was eliminated. She was only a student and there was little she could do at the moment without an experienced magic user.

"Well." Melanie said. "We have no food, no water, one sword-"

"We already know it's bad." Elphaba snapped. "We don't need you pointing it out."

"Oh and no way to get home. Did I mention that?"

"You think this is my fault?"

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it!"

Regina sighed, sitting not far away from the group, but enough away so she could think. This was why she didn't want them to come. She knew someone was going to get hurt. She knew bad things were going to happen. It was true, they had rescued Henry but they didn't have a way to get home anymore. She buried her face in her hands, fighting the urge to cry. Large, warm arms wrapped around her and she fell into her father's embrace.

"Thank you, Regina."

"Don't thank me yet. I might've doomed us all."

"Don't give yourself so much credit." They both looked up at Zelena. The redhead smiled shyly, dipping her head to Henry before turning her gaze to Regina. "I'm sorry for how foolish I've been acting. I just always thought that perhaps my birth mother gave me up because she couldn't care for me. I know now that she just threw me away for her own selfishness and gave everything...to you."

Regina quickly rose to her feet. "Zelena, I had no idea-"

"I know it's not your fault, Regina." Zelena said. "I know that it was out of your hands, but...I'm actually rather glad. You know, at first I was envious and I hated you...for about 10 seconds. Then I realized that you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You've already been like a sister to me since the day we met. Now, you really are. I'm just not particularly sure where this leaves us."

"Stranded in another world." Regina smirked. Zelena smiled and wrapped her arms around her in a big hug.

They both frowned when they heard a little giggle behind them and turned to find a man standing behind them. Henry quickly stood up, scowling at the man's scaly face. Darkness hung around him like a cloak and the glint in his eye made them all uneasy. "Perhaps, I can be of service." He said with a creepy smile. Waves of powerful magic were just rolling off of him. It was like...he was living, breathing darkness.

"Who are you?" Zelena demanded. "What do you want?"

"My name is Rumpelstiltskin and... I want to make a deal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

"No." Henry snapped. "We have nothing you want anyway, Dark One. Leave us alone."

The Dark One ignored him and bowed to the sisters. "My name is Rumpelstiltskin. I know your mother. Cora and I have a long history. She cheated me out of a deal."

"Well, we don't have anything to make a deal with." Regina said. "We truly don't."

"There is always something to make a deal with. You see, I have the power to glimpse the future. The future I saw a year ago is a future that i desperately wanted to see and live in, but you," He pointed to Regina. "Changed quite a few things when you decided to jump over that cliff. Quite a few things indeed. I have a proposition for you."

"No." Regina said immediately.

"What is it?" Zelena asked. Regina glared at her. Clearly a man who was called the Dark One was not to be trifled with. The man made her skin crawl, made her feel on edge.

"Someone took something from me. Get it and I will transport you home. Simple."

"And who is this someone?"

A great roar suddenly shook the forest, shaking the trees. Regina was poised some kind of protective barrier when she saw the great black shape shoot through the sky. "That would be her. Maleficent. The Dragon Queen." Rumpelstiltskin continued, although he seemed just as confused at the dragon's sudden arrival. She landed with a thud, felling trees and knocking them aside. Smoke covered the serpentine body as she shifted down into her human form. The form of a dark and terrible goddess. Beautiful and deadly. Eyes like burning blue ice and silken golden curls cascading around her shoulders. A long black dress trailed the ground as she walked and she carried a tall black staff with a purple orb at the top. "Maleficent, good to see you, dearie."

"Shut up." Maleficent scoffed. She looked at Regina, slowly examining her up and down. "Cora's soldiers are nearby, my dear. They will be upon you in only a few minutes. There is too many to fight alone."

"Will you help us?" Regina asked.

Maleficent smirked. "I would love to assist you." She said with a smile. "And unlike your friend here, I don't need a deal."

"Then what do you want in return?" Zelena asked.

"Just the satisfaction of knowing that Rumple will never get his curse back and the plans he has for the Enchanted Forest will be foiled forever. Come." She tapped her staff on the ground, releasing a shockwave of magic.

"Maleficent!" Rumpelstiltskin roared as they were teleported away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the first rest that they'd received since setting out to rescue Prince Henry. Maleficent was rather generous in providing them rooms, beds, baths, food and even healing Rafe, although he'd yet to wake up. It was great to recover from the ordeal of the last couple days, but no one truly relaxed. The Dragon Queen obviously wanted something and Regina intended to find out what. While the others searched the library for a way home, she made her way to the dragon's private chambers. She burst inside without knocking and immediately wished that she hadn't. Maleficent was sitting to her vanity brushing her hair, wearing nothing but black lingerie, that might as well have been nothing.

"Were you not taught to knock?" the blonde asked, looking at Regina through the mirror.

Regina swallowed. "I just...I want to know why you helped us. You didn't ask for anything like the Dark One did. So why?" Her voice cracked a bit when Maleficent stood up, all of her near naked glory on full display. She showed not an ounce of modesty, only pure fearlessness.

"The answer is simple." She said, conjuring a goblet of wine. "Boredom. I've been holed up in my castle for a while now and when I noticed the commotion at Leopold's castle, well I simply couldn't resist. Then Rumpelstiltskin shows up and I get to snatch a deal out from under his nose. Well, it's been a pretty fun few days for me." She smirked and licked her lips. "Is that all?" Regina's eyebrows slowly rose as her eyes became glued to the beautiful and powerful body in front of her. Maleficent waved her hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Oh my, cheeks going red already?" Regina swallowed again, only turning redder at being caught staring. "So cute. You're pure, aren't you?"

"Actually no." Regina said, trying to regain some dignity. She'd only made love once. It was with Daniel, on a night that Cora had left the castle to visit a noble. It left the young lovers with an entire day to themselves and they capitalized on it in every way. "But that's not why I'm here." She continued, removing thoughts of Daniel for the moment. "Do you know of a way for us to get to Oz?"

"Of course." came the immediate reply.

"What is it?!" Regina asked excitedly.

"Not free." Maleficent smirked. "It's quite expensive depending on how you look at it."

Regina sighed. "What do you want?"

"You."

"M-me? Why?"

Maleficent motioned gracefully to the mirror. Regina warily approached and looked at herself. "You are a great beauty, whether you know it or not. And yet you wear rags and leather." The blonde made a disgusted face. "You risked everything to save your father, you orchestrated a plan of attack and a plan of escape. You have a powerful heart and will one day do powerful things. You just haven't realized it yet. You are a treasure." Maleficent's eyes roamed a little lower, blatantly checking out the young brunette. "Dragons like treasure."

"You want me to have sex with you in exchange for a way home?" Regina asked. She took a deep breath, listening to the dragon purring behind her, watching her gaze darken in the mirror. "My dear Maleficent...all you had to do was ask. Blackmail wasn't required." Sex with a dragon goddess? Was she serious? Regina shuddered as she felt a rush of excitement and nervousness that made her heart skip a few beats. "I should warn you, I am fairly inexperienced."

Maleficent threw her head back and laughed. "Excellent."

"Using young women for sex. That's what you do?"

"Sex is many things. A stress reliever, a tool, a method to get what you want." Maleficent replied. "With looks like yours, it is something you will soon find out." She grinned as she teleported directly in front of Regina to kiss her lips, igniting a fire within that hadn't been stirred in a year and in never such a fashion.

Regina quickly stepped back to catch her breath. "S-stop complimenting me, please."

"How about we stop stalking altogether, yes?" The dragon snapped her fingers, making her lingerie disappear. Regina followed her over to the bed in a sort of trash. "Change your mind, Kitten?" Maleficent cursed when Regina pushed her onto the bed. Her eyebrows knitted together in surprise at the sight of this former future queen who could seemingly switch from cute and shy to seductive and cunning in moments. Regina snapped her fingers, getting rid of her clothes as well. The dragon purred. She had made a fine choice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, after packing the new supplies that Maleficent allowed them to borrow, the group of stranded Ozians gathered in their hostess' courtyard. Rafe was awake. He had to lean on Fiyero but he was at least alive, along with a new scar to match the other that criss crossed his stomach. Regina arrived a bit late, subconsciously fixing her hair and clothes. She hugged Rafe after seeing him up and about and moved to her place next to Zelena.

"Where were you last night?" Her friend, no- her sister whispered.

"I was...busy." Gods she was terrible at lying. She was going to have to practice. Zelena frowned at her. "I'll tell you later. Preferably when we're back at Shiz."

Maleficent walked out of a nearby door, holding a small ornate box. She opened it and pulled out something hard, shiny and black. "This is a dragon scale. Hold onto it tightly." She placed it in Regina's palm and walked around them, dropping more scales as she went. Once the box was empty she made it disappear. "Think of Oz. Your thoughts cannot waver. Not even for a moment." She arched an eyebrow at Regina, who was sure her eyes were back right now. Her mind kept slipping back to last night. To all the things they had done… "On second thought," Maleficent took the scale and gave it to Zelena. "Just in case."

"Thank you, Queen Maleficent." Rafe voiced.

"It was my pleasure. Any chance to piss off the Dark One, I will take. And please, call me Mal."

"Don't suppose you'll be visiting Oz anytime soon." Regina said.

Maleficent licked her lips. Heat flared up in her cheeks and her ears burned. "Never had the pleasure. One day perhaps." She nodded to Zelena and stepped back. She wiggled her fingers to activate the spell and the scales around them started to glow.

"Alright baby." Zelena kissed the scale in her hand. "Take us home." She closed her eyes and took Regina's hand. The wind picked up and the ground gave way beneath them to a vortex of swirling colors. This portal wasn't gentle like the one created using the ruby slippers. This one was violent and disorienting. It took only a few seconds before Regina landed on the ground on her back. Zelena landed on top of her, knocking the wind out of her. The thuds around her told her the others had made it in one piece as well. She pushed Zelena off of her and sat up. The yellow brick road lay at her feet and the Emerald City looked over them in the distance. They had made it.

"We did it!" Mimi yelled, bouncing around.

Regina quickly went to help her father to his feet and turned to count her friends. They had made it. All of them. "Thank the gods." The group of friends laughed and hugged each other and rejoiced in being home. Their horses even appeared on the side of the road for them to ride home.

"Where will Henry live, Regina?" Melanie asked offhandedly as they rode.

She hadn't thought about that at all. "Well, perhaps Diana would have a solution."

"Speaking of whom, we need to have a talk when we get back." Zelena said softly.

Regina frowned slightly but nodded. They made it back to Shiz to find it in complete disarray. The magic students were outraged, in full riot mode. "What the hell is going on here?" She dismounted and went to one of the students to ask what was wrong.

"Doctor Dillamond was attacked last night." The student said. "He's in critical condition and Godric is being blamed for it."

"It was obviously Morrible, that black hearted bitch." Said another student.

"Why would someone want to hurt Doctor Dillamond?"

"He's an Animal and he teaches magic."

"Animal?"

Melanie steered her away to explain. "There are Animals and animals in Oz. There are Animals like Doctor Dillamond and Chistery, and then there are animals like Fate and Max. Some people don't think the distinction matters and that all Animals are just beasts and should be treated as such. Magic has always been treated with fear."

"But that's ridiculous!" Regina exclaimed.

"Very true, but that's the way things are. Come on, we should find Diana and check in with her."

Diana was pleased to find that they had returned safe and sound and their mission was a success. She even gave Henry a job as one of her assistants and a small place to live on the outskirts of the Emerald City. Regina's father was very pleased to begin his new life. She used the coin that she would've given to Jefferson and bought him furniture and food to last a while. It was a small farmhouse but perfect for him. It was here that Zelena met them to discuss their pressing situation. Zelena revealed to her everything she had discovered on her visit to see the wonderful wizard of Oz. Regina told her about Godric visiting her before they left for the Enchanted Forest.

"It seems like no one trusts the Queen Mother." Henry commented, sitting to the kitchen table. Regina sat on the other side and Zelena was sitting on the kitchen counter, sharing a banana with Chistery.

"Something's going on that we don't know about." Zelena said. "Something big. Think it has anything to do with the Animal thing?"

"According to our fake wizard Diana wants to rule Oz. With the Elitist Academy she could do that easily."

"But Godric leads that. She controls Shiz and he heads the Academy. How would she steal his authority from him?"

Regina looked up. "By framing him for an attack he didn't commit."

"Everyone knows Godric is innocent."

"Innocent people are convicted of crimes they didn't commit all the time." Regina scoffed.

"Well we can't do anything. The school has been practically shut down since the attack. No classes, no games. Half the teachers are gone, scared to be next on the list. I mean, how do we help?"

"Why don't you ask the wizard?" Chistery suggested, reaching for another piece of banana.

"Chistery you brilliant bastard!" Zelena yelled. "That's perfect. The wizard can make some kind of official statement. Maybe pretend he has special seeing powers and that he saw the attack and who really did it."

"But we don't know who really did it. It might not have been Morrible or Diana." Regina replied.

"You honestly think anyone cares if Madame Horrible goes to jail? This is Doctor Dillamond we're talking about. That goat is the best teacher ever and we are going to bring his attacker to justice." Zelena vowed.

"What if he can just tell you who attacked him?" Henry said.

Regina nodded. "We could look at his memories. He taught us to do that before exams."

"I like my plan." Her sister pouted. Regina smiled just thinking about that and got up to hug her. Zelena frowned in confusion. "Regina, what is going on with you? You've been hugging me a lot lately."

"You're my sister." Regina grinned.

Zelena smiled and kissed her temple. She suddenly frowned. "Why didn't you come to bed our last night at Maleficent's?"

"Well…" Regina said with a sly smirk. "What happened was-"

"You slept with the Dragon Queen?!" Zelena exclaimed. Regina's face burst into color, but she nodded shyly, all traces of smugness disappearing.

"On that note." Henry rose to his feet. "I say good night girls."

"Night Daddy."

"Good night, Henry." Zelena immediately turned to Regina. "Why? How? What was it like?"

"I honestly think she was just bored...and lonely. But it was amazing! It was almost….magical."

"Lucky. I can't believe you slept with a dragon. Wait till Jake and Rafe hear about their competition."

"What?" Regina frowned.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you are unaware of their longing looks, wanting to be your one and only love. Jake's had a crush on you since day one and I think Rafe might've fallen in love when you kicked him in the face during exams."

Regina looked down as the witch raided the kitchen for another snack. She hadn't even thought about being with anyone else since Daniel. Maleficent was probably a once in a lifetime thing, although she hoped it wasn't. Still...Jake was sweet and incredibly intelligent. Rafe was her big bad warrior. The more that she thought about it she wasn't sure if it would be best to court either one of them. They were her friends after all.

Zelena stepped out of the pantry holding a green apple and noticed the brunette deep in thought. "Oh gods, I didn't mean for you to start overthinking things." She handed Regina a red apple. "You're almost 19, you have a long time to find a man...or woman...or dragon. Let's focus on helping Doctor Dillamond right now."

Regina nodded. "Agreed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A week passed before Regina and Zelena could find the time to go to the Emerald City and talk to the wizard again. When they arrived they were met with the city guard. No one was being allowed in to see the wizard anymore.

"What happened?" Zelena asked one of the guardsmen. She was met with a cold state as he stood at attention and refused to speak.

Regina looked around, noticing a young coal boy covered in soot. He was carrying a small bucket and scurrying in and out through the crowd of people at the gates. She followed him and managed to catch him going in a side entrance. She quickly returned to Zelena and lead her to the door before they went in. They managed to sneak past the patrolling guards and entered the great room where the large curtain hung to hide Walsh's true form. They heard grumbling and shuffling behind it and quickly went to investigate. Slash behind it, packing his things in a duffel bag.

"The wizard is leaving?" Zelena asked.

Walsh glanced up. "Yes." He said, shoving clothes into the bag. "Before he ends up like your goat friend."

"What's going on?" Regina asked, looking around at the empty room. The only thing that remained was the curtain.

"Your wonderful wizard is going back to Kansas. You people are dangerous." He replied.

"Wait." Zelena commanded. He sighed and turned to face them. "Did someone threaten you?"

"A representative, you could say. I have 3 days to leave Oz or I will be killed."

"Who would benefit from the wizard's departure?"

"Diana, I assume." Regina said. As she thought about it, it all started to click together. "Godric gets sent to prison, she gets command of the Elites. Wizard leaves Oz, she gets command of the city. No one will be able to stop her."

"And Doctor Dillamond?" Her sister asked.

"Either he found out something he shouldn't have and was in the way and needed to be eliminated, or it was just personal."

Walsh clapped mockingly. "Congratulations. You've stumbled upon the biggest conspiracy in Ozian history. Well done. I suggest you forget everything you know right now and move somewhere far away."

"We're not going anywhere." Zelena said firmly. "And neither are you, Coward. You're going to help us."

"Says who?" He demanded.

"I thought you loved Oz. Help us fix it."

"I **think** the two of you should just go back to being teenagers in school, okay? Stay in your lane." Walsh snapped. "It's safer that way." He turned back to packing.

"Make a statement before you go. Pardon Godric. You don't have to name the real culprit, just help stop Diana." Zelena pleaded.

"If it is Diana." Regina muttered.

Her sister whipped around. "Are you serious, Regina? Like you said, everything points to her."

"Exactly. Everything **does** point to her but you would think someone of Diana's station and intellect would know not to draw so much attention to herself. It's too perfect."

"Like I said." Walsh commanded. "Go home."

Regina sighed. "You're the wizard of Oz. And you're running away. You can command an entire world, and you're afraid of one woman."

Walsh sighed dramatically, making the sisters roll their eyes. "I'll do your little trick, but that's it. Then I'm gone. Then you go back to Shiz and leave me alone." The sisters exchanged looks before nodding. Walsh rolled his eyes. "Go home now, I'll get your friend out of jail."

"We'll go see Doctor Dillamond." Zelena said. "Maybe he's awake and can tell us who did this." She took the lead as they snuck back out of the palace and caught a carriage back to Shiz. Doctor Dillamond was being housed in a small compound for wounded Animals. It was overpacked and smelled like a barnyard.

Regina tried to discreetly cover her nose as she followed Zelena through the throng of talking Animals. They approached the counter and asked for the Doctor.

A black and white cow was behind the glass wearing glasses and a white lab coat chewing a piece of cud. "Wait in line suga."

"We just need to know if Doctor Dillamond is awake and if he is okay." Zelena said. "Can you please check?"

The cow slowly chewed her cud before finally looking at down at a clipboard. "What's his species?"

"Um, talking goat."

"He's just getting out of surgery. He won't be getting visitors until tomorrow."

"Well, what happened?" Regina asked.

"Someone tried to cut his throat apparently. Luckily a little munchkin saved him."

Regina frowned. "What's the name?" She looked at Zelena. "Maybe they saw something that could help us."

"Boq. He's a student at Shiz."

"Thank you." They walked outside and quickly came up with a plan. Regina and Rafe would go find Boq and see if he remembered anything from the crime scene. Zelena and Elphaba went to help the wizard prepare to clear Godric's name while they sent Jake to look at the crime scene itself. Boq lived in the boy's dormitory across Shiz and Regina wasn't supposed to go there so Rafe had to retrieve the little munchkin. He barely came up to Regina's waist and the first thing she noticed was how nicely he dressed and kept himself groomed.

"Hello, Boq. I hope my friend wasn't too rough in trying to get you here." Regina said with a glance at Rafe.

"No, milady, he was a right gentleman. He said something about the injured goat and I wanted to help." Boq nodded firmly. "I don't remember much from that night. Just a bleeding bloody goat."

"Can you tell us what you do remember?" Regina prompted. "Please, it's important and any little thing could be of use."

Boq nodded and closed his eyes to think. "I was walking to the dorm that night while my friends went to the local whorehouse." Regina frowned slightly and Rafe chuckled. "I came upon the goat on a quiet road. He was choking and had his hooves up against his throat like this." Boq demonstrated, balling his hands up into fists to simulate Dillamond's hooves and how he couldn't stop the bleeding effectively. "I bandaged him and ran like the dickens to get help."

"Thank you." Regina smiled. "I appreciate it." Boq dipped his head respectfully and bowed deeply at the waist. Regina motioned to Rafe and they started off back to the stables where they'd all agreed to meet up.

"Someone tried to slit Doctor Dillamond's throat." she hissed. "It must've happened rather quickly. He's very proficient in magic."

"Then why didn't he heal himself?" Rafe asked.

"I don't know. Maybe something was blocking it or it happened so quickly he was in shock."

"Then it was basically an assassination. What I don't understand is why this goat is so important that someone would go through the trouble." Rafe muttered.

Regina shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past Horrible Morrible but I want to be sure." They arrived back at the stables just as Jake did. He was out of breath and laying on a hay bale. "Find anything?"

"Yeah." He sat up and held up a piece of torn fabric. It was purple and smooth like silk. "It got caught on a branch. Purple silk. Must be someone important then, huh?"

Regina turned the fabric over in her hands. "This isn't real silk. A very good imitation, yes, but it's not real."

"How do you know?" Rafe asked.

Regina scoffed. "I used to rub Rocinante down with a silk blanket, I know silk when I see it. Trust me." They exchanged looks. "I used to be rich, remember? Anyways, does purple mean something in Oz?"

Jake grinned. "I'm glad you asked." He lead them over to a table and shoved everything off of it. He pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it, revealing it to be a map of Oz. It was colorcoded. Yellow to the east. Red to the south. Blue to the west. Purple for the north and green directly in the center for the Emerald City. "Depending on where you're from that's the color you would often wear."

"So whoever attacked Doctor Dillamond is from the purple region?" She asked.

Jake nodded. "Gillikin Country. There aren't that many in Shiz to be honest and none of them can afford silk."

"So who do we know who likes to wear purple?" She frowned.

"Think of this way. Who has to wear something flashy to catch the attention of patrons as they perform?" Jake made a waving motion.

"Bards."

"Yep. I told you they were spies."

"Spies." Rafe cut in. "Not murderers."

Regina looked at the silk again. "I know a bard we can talk to." It took half an hour to find Cullen, serenading a pair of young maidens by the fountain. He was wearing a bright red shirt and poofy yellow pages pants. A typical bard outfit. Rafe quickly grabbed him and dragged him over to Regina.

"Unhand me, you bastard." Cullen shook him off and immediately grinned at Regina. "If such a beautiful woman wanted to talk to me, all she had to do was ask."

"I was planning to but my associate is very impatient." Regina replied with a stern look at Rafe, who only smirked. "Anyways, I need your help with something-"

"A poem? A sonnet? A song? Sick of these two and you want to run away with me?" Cullen asked with a sly grin.

"No. I need to know of any Gillikin bards in Shiz."

"Only one."

"Who is it?"

"I shall only reveal his name for a kiss."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Cullen, this is important."

"So is this." He yelped when Rafe picked him up by the back of his neck.

"Now is not the time to play games, fool. A would be murderer is among us and you are withholding information that could put him away. We don't have time for this. What's his name?!"

Regina raised an eyebrow at the warrior's commanding tone although she would've liked to do this without so much violence. Still, it was invigorating to see him be some rough and demanding. Unfortunately the bard must have had balls of steel because he was hardly afraid of him. Regina sighed and made Rafe put him down. A kiss was just a kiss. She grabbed the bard by his shirt and kissed him. "There. What's the guy's name?" It took a minute to form a coherent sentence but when he finally did it only raised more questions than it answered. "Tik Tok?" Regina frowned. "Who's that?" Cullen decided to take them to him. Apparently the guy hardly ever left his dorm and it was hardly difficult to sneak past the other guys at the door and go downstairs into some kind of basement. Cullen knocked on the door and waited. Regina tilted her head as she heard the unmistakable sound of gears turning and ticking. The little creature that opened the door only came up to Regina's chest. He was made of polished copper and was the cause of the ticking sound. It was a mechanical man. Most of his body was rounded and his head looked like a ball with two holes punched out to fit his glass eyes in.

"His name isn't Tik Tok. He's **a** tik-tok. They're mechanical people." Jake supplied.

The proof of the crime was all over the little man's metal body. Dents from Doctor Dillamond's hooves, burn marks from his magic, a tear in the shoulder of the metal man's purple silk shirt.

"What's your name?" Regina asked, crouching in front of him.

"Grommetik." came the mechanized reply.

"Why did you attack Doctor Dillamond?"

"She told me to."

"Who did, Grommetik?" she asked. He looked away, avoiding her gaze.

"They can't lie." Jake supplied. "We won't hurt you. Just tell us the truth."

"It was the Morrible." It was all he needed to say. Regina and Zelena immediately took the news to the police and Morrible was arrested within an hour. Unfortunately she managed to weasel out of staying in prison by saying that she was with Diana herself at the time of the murder, to which Diana backed her up on, neither did she have any contact with a tik-tok named Grommetik. Even with Grommetik's infallible testimony they were unable to put her away and the little metal man ended up taking the blame although he wouldn't be in prison long. Regina felt that the police were against Animals and didn't really care about Dillamond or Grommetik would've been imprisoned for much longer than 2 years for trying to murder someone. During that time the wizard and Zelena successfully got Godric out of prison. He came to them a couple days later to speak with them.

Regina and Zelena both sat down at the kitchen table while Henry fixed Godric a mug of ale. "Tell us what's going on." The redhead demanded.

"It's very complicated."

"So is being someone's puppet." Regina returned. "You owe us for getting you out so quickly. Let us have it. Is Diana truly trying to take over Oz?"

Godric nodded. "I didn't believe it at first. I didn't want to, but...yes. I realized when she disbanded the witches council. Do you remember them?" He looked at Zelena, who nodded.

Regina frowned and her sister was quick to explain. "The witches council was a group of witches who wanted to show Oz that magic was beautiful and wonderful and could help make things better. They ruled Oz until the wizard came along and Diana rose to the head of Shiz and the Emerald Court. Then the council just faded away."

"All those witches against one? Is Diana truly that powerful?" Regina asked.

"No." Godric said. "And she knows it. The council didn't fade away she had them hunted down. Those that survived went into hiding. Now the only magic users are in Shiz or the Academy, with a few scattered herbalists around. She's not very powerful at all actually. One of you could possibly defeat her."

"So why is she the leader of Shiz?"

"It doesn't matter if you're actually powerful or not. Just so long as people think you are. Also, she built the school." Godric shrugged. "She has the wizard in her back pocket. We know he's powerless and she must be manipulating him to get him to do what she wants."

"Where does this Morrible woman fit into this?" Henry ventured to ask.

Godric rolled his eyes. "She is just a very annoying woman who hates magic and Animals for what reasons I didn't care to talk to her long enough to find out."

"But why?" Regina asked.

Godric shrugged again. "Oz is on the brink of civil war because many believe that Animals like Doctor Dillamond are no better than any other animal like a horse or a chicken. Most Animals have fled to the forest where the Beast Kings rule, but even they are on the brink of war right now."

"Beast Kings?" Regina frowned. "Damn it, I need to take a class on this stuff."

Godric chuckled. "The Beast Kings. Brrr, known as the Cowardly Lion and Rama, the Hungry Tiger. Both are the largest of their kind and rulers of half the Great Forest. A war between them would devastate a fourth of Oz."

"Shouldn't you be doing something about that?' Henry asked.

"We're trying but we can't just send people to the forest. You have to be invited by an Animal. Otherwise you'll be killed on the spot."

"Anyways!" Zelena snapped. "How do we get justice for the good doctor? Also I want your best healers at work right now to save him. He's the best teacher you guys have got."

Godric dipped his head. "It shall be done."

"What do we do now?" Regina asked. "About Diana."

"I can't move against her without drawing suspicion. Next time I won't be framed for murder, I'll be the one getting murdered."

Zelena stood up. "We can-"

"I would advise against it." Henry cut in. Zelena looked at him,arching an eyebrow. "You two have already drawn Diana's attention. She'll be watching you more closely, to find out what you know."

"He's right." Regina sighed, laying her head on the table. "We need to lay low for a little while."

"I would say until you graduate." Godric added. "Focus on your studies and excel, make it into the Academy. I can better protect you there and I can give access to things you don't have now. Can I trust you two to help me restore peace to Oz?" Regina and Zelena exchanged smirks before looking back at the sorcerer and firmly nodding. "Good. I knew I could. Good night." He teleported away and Regina stood up to leave.

"Be careful." Her father said softly. "Both of you. I know you want to help and I know you want to make things better, but please remember that you are playing a game with very powerful players. I'd hate to see you get hurt."

"We will Daddy." Regina assured him. "Chistery! Come on, let's go." The little monkey glided onto her shoulder and she followed Zelena outside to where Fate and Max were tied to the fence. They mounted up and rode off back to Shiz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the threat of her mother gone, Regina felt freer than ever. She lived her life to the fullest, learning a variety of things and taking many different classes at Shiz. From diplomacy classes to bard classes where she learned to play different instruments and sing. Acting was a bit of challenge because she took the class with Zelena and neither could make it through a scene without snickering and laughing. She mastered all of her magic classes and Doctor Dillamond, making his prodigal return, even asked her and Zelena to help teach sometimes. Zelena became a magic master, one of the best at the school and by her senior year was helping Doctor Dillamond teach the underclassmen as her main job. However when those 3 years were up, they had another challenge to overcome: joining the Academy. Jake, Rafe, Melanie and Victoria had already graduated and joined and now Regina and Zelena needed to prepare for the test.

/

Regina swallowed nervously as she walked into the pitch black room, one so similar to the one she'd had to go through just to be admitted to the university.

"Are you nervous?" Godric chuckled as the torches around the room were lit, revealing him standing on the other side of a table. On the table was a basin filled with water and a small dagger.

"Yes." Regina stepped forward until she stood in front of the table. She looked up at him and he nodded. She picked up the dagger and pricked her finger, letting a drop of blood land in the basin. The surface started to cloud over immediately but otherwise nothing happened. "Is that it? Did I get in?"

Godric grinned. "Did you honestly believe that you had to take the test." He healed her finger with a hand motion and the water became clear again. "You are one of the top 3 students in Shiz. You're automatically getting admission, not to mention a personal friend of mine." He held up a white card. "I'll see you soon for orientation."

Regina grinned as she took the card and raced back out of the room to find Zelena waiting for her. She nearly leaped on top of the redhead and held up her card. "Did you get in?"

"Of course I did." Zelena scoffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder with a smug grin. "Let's go. There's a train that'll take us into the Jade Mountains."

"What's a train?" Regina asked.

"It's a metal machine that's powered by steam. It goes really fast." Zelena answered. "We should go finish packing."

Regina nodded her agreement and followed her back to their room. They finished packing quickly and Regina took everything down to their cart with Fate and Max hitched up to the front. Zelena went to talk with Elphaba who had been acting rather odd since the whole thing with Doctor Dillamond. She had taken up strong opposition against the treatment of Animals. Zelena was of like mind but in the past year her girlfriend had gone off the deep end a bit with it. Lately things had been a bit rocky between them. Regina chose not to get involved in any long term relationships any of her years in Shiz. There were a few flings with Rafe and Jake and a couple of other men and women but nothing much, even though she was sure that Rafe and Jake would've preferred to pursue a deeper relationship. There was one that continued to stick. Maleficent dragged her through a portal about once a week for a night of pleasure. On top of that she gave Regina some magic lessons and kept her informed on proceedings in the Enchanted Forest. Rumpelstiltskin was still very pissed that the dragon had ruined his little plot and she even gave Regina the Dark Curse for safekeeping, both of them knowing that Rumple would never be able to use it if it was in another world. He didn't seem to know that he could just steal a handful of Mal's scales to accomplish his goals, but neither planned on telling him that. Regina's main focus was enjoying her time in school. She didn't want to plan for the future. She learned her lesson in doing that with Daniel.

It was another hour before they rode into the city towards the looming black train. Regina had long since realized that the technological advances of Oz were far superior to the Enchanted Forest, but she'd never seen anything like this before. Even Zelena seemed a little apprehensive as they boarded. Their horses and larger luggage was placed in a car behind them. They kept their smaller bags and Chistery rode on Zelena's shoulder as they walked down the rows of seats. Regina chose one next to the window and Zelena sat in one in front of her, turning sideways as she often did. Henry arrived a few minutes later, sitting next to his daughter. Godric had given him an assistant's job at the Academy so he could help provide money for the family and not be bored at home, although Regina could hardly believe one could ever be bored in Oz.

Some of the other students joined them in the long train car. Having graduated together they were on their way to their next stage in life. Unfortunately, one annoying blonde was coming as well. Over the years Regina learned to ignore Galinda, while Zelena only seemed to despise her more with each passing day. Strangely enough, it was Elphaba who seemed to have the strongest relationship with her. Their extreme loathing for one another had turned into friendship. Zelena was the opposite.

"Where's Elphaba?" Regina whispered.

"I don't know. Probably at an Animal rally or something." Zelena sighed.

"You two okay?" Regina asked in concern.

"No." was Zelena's only answer. Regina wanted to ask for more details but the train blew its last whistle for the last call. Both of them sat up a little straighter when the Queen Mother stepped aboard. She walked right up to the sisters and smiled.

"Congratulations on your graduation. The Academy is lucky to have you." She said with a bright grin. "I'm very proud of you. I hope you won't be involved in any more monster hunting." She winked.

"Thank you, Diana." Zelena said.

Diana dipped her head and departed as the train blew another whistle and started to move. "What was that about?" Regina whispered. Everyone was staring at them.

"Sounded like a threat to me." Henry murmured.

"She's trying to get us singled out." Zelena glanced around the car. "Make it seem like we're getting special treatment or something so everyone will hate us."

Regina leaned back in her seat, looking out the window as the Emerald City flew by. Within minutes Zelena and Chistery both had fallen asleep by the train's smooth ride. Her father followed soon after while Regina remained wide awake. A greater destiny continued to await them. How could one sleep at a time like this?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took 3 days to reach the Academy, nestled deep in the heart of Winkie Country, dominating an entire mountain range. When the train stopped, Regina was the first one off to look upon the sheer majesty of their new home. The Academy was massive, merging with the natural world just as Shiz had done. The academy itself was situated at the head of the valley on the mountainside and a city almost filled the valley below. Zelena came to her side and her jaw dropped.

"By the gods." The witch exclaimed. "This is amazing."

A buzzing in her pocket made Regina look down and pull out the white card Godric had given them. A map had appeared on it. "Come on guys." She grinned as she lead her family into the city. Along the streets were children playing, young wizards and witches putting on shows, merchants selling their wares and people singing and dancing. Fountains and sprinklers dotted the cobblestone roads and Regina and Zelena hopped around to avoid the spray. Henry and Chistery snickered at them. Finally, they had arrived to the large rustic stone mansion that had been provided for them.

"By the gods." Zelena whispered again.

The front door opened and Godric grinned, now dressed in black and white colors. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come see your new house." Regina and Zelena barely waited for him to finish before racing inside. The mansion came complete with elegant furnishings and fine rugs, tapestries, groceries, clothes of the perfect size and supplies for their new classes. There was even a small paddock in the back for their horses and cart, as well as new riding tack and equipment. Regina could not believe the bathroom. It was made primarily of black marble and came with soft white towels and pleasant smelling soaps.

"All of this for us?" Regina asked, coming back down the spiral staircase.

"Indeed." Godric dipped his head. "I had it built three years ago especially for you all. You got me out of a tough spot and I want to show my gratitude. I fear I may have to ask more of you in the future."

"Fine by us." Zelena voiced. "When do we begin classes?"

"Not for another month. I like all my students to come sooner rather than later and get settled in. Besides, you have some friends who have been awaiting your arrival." He smirked and teleported away. The front door flew open as Victoria, Rafe, Jake, Melanie, Mimi and Fiyero burst inside and ran to welcome their friends. They gave the sisters a tour of the city and they went swimming in a lake and ate dinner at the water's edge. The city itself was made of golden stone while the academy castle was crafted from black and gray rock. As it was in Winkie Country, whose official color was yellow, the city beneath the Academy was simply called the Golden City. The castle looked dark when compared to the gilded city at its doorstep, but Regina could almost feel the difference between the two. Standing on her new balcony, she stared up at it, imagining her future. It was going to be amazing. She was no longer a child, she was free, she could live.

"You okay?" Zelena asked, coming to her side and putting her hand on top of her brunette sister's.

"Yes, I couldn't be better. I thought Shiz was amazing, but this place...is just…"

"Amazing times two." Zelena grinned.

"Yeah." Regina sighed contently. She leaned her head on Zelena's shoulder. "You talked to Elphaba? Is she coming?"

"She said she would come in a week." Zelena said. "But I don't know. I knew she was good friends with Doctor Dillamond, but he's okay now. She just can't let it go."

"Things will work out, Zelena." Regina rubbed her arm. "I'm sure it will. If not...I'm sure greater things are in your future."

"Do you think it's wrong if...I kinda met someone else?" Zelena asked. Regina immediately sat up. Her sister rolled her eyes with a smirk. "I just met him earlier today when we got off the train."

"What's his name?"

"Hades."

"Hades? As in the god, Hades?" Regina said.

"Oh, you can have sex with a dragon goddess but I can't meet a handsome immortal? How is Maleficent, by the way. Does she like redheads?" Regina glared at her. "What?"

"You just met a god who apparently has a crush on you and you want to talk about me and Mal?"

"Oh it's _Mal_ now?" Zelena smirked. "Getting cozy with each other after three years?"

"You're so annoying." Regina sighed, walking back inside. Zelena burst out laughing as she followed her into the room. She jumped on the bed and laid down with another content sigh. Zelena smirked and gave her a kiss good night. Regina slid beneath the sheets and closed her eyes. A warming spell traveled along the blankets. A smile touched her lips as her big sister lulled her to sleep. This was only the beginning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina was the first one up for their first day of class. She was quick to shower and quick to get dressed in her new black and red uniform. It consisted of black leather pants, black boots and red lace up shirt with a long tail. She brushed her hair, did her makeup and checked her bag to make sure she was well prepared. Zelena still took some effort to wake up but in the end she was ready in record time. Regina was almost giddy as they ate the breakfast her father had prepared and got the horses saddled. The sisters rode together through the city to the academy. Stablehands took their horses at the gate and they filed in with the rest of the students to a large auditorium. Godric stood at the head.

"Welcome newcomers, to the Ozian Academy. Shiz was for babies. Now you are grown up, wiser and stronger. Now you will learn to truly harness and hone your many talents. All of it being for the good of our world. For Oz." He gave a long speech about the greatness of Oz and how the Academy was its first line of defense against many dangers. Regina only half paid attention. After an hour the new students were released to find their classrooms. This year Regina only had four classes: Magic, riding, survival, and a basic class to touch up on her knowledge on Ozian flora, fauna and history. She wouldn't share any classes with Zelena and Godric himself chose them. Zelena was upset because she only got one magic class and it was a minor one. Everything got more challenging from then on. Henry, who was given a job as Godric's assistant, asked why he split them up in such a manner.

"Zelena is very insecure about herself." Godric replied as they walked along the academy walls to his office. They could see for miles in every direction. "She needs to learn to trust her own abilities, as well as not to rely completely on magic. She is very powerful but one day she might not have her magic at her disposal and it could become more of a crutch than an advantage."

"And Regina?" Henry inquired.

"Regina has the confidence, she's more well rounded but she lacks...something. I'm not sure what it is exactly. She's meant for more though. Both of them are."

"Meant for what?"

"I don't know. To lead, perhaps. To rule even. Only time will tell what they will become."

/

Being a part of the Elite Academy not only meant more aggressive schooling and challenging classes that steadily got more challenging, but the students were part of much of the relief effort and security of Oz. Resolving large scale disputes, influencing wars, helping people during natural disasters, it was a full time job that they got paid for as well as school credits. Each student was assigned a trajectory team consisting of 2 archers, 2 warriors, 2 spellcasters, 2 healers and 2 scouts. The leader of the team could be any type. The teams were assigned a trajectory, a direction in which they were responsible such as East, North, South and West. Zelena ended up being sent west and Regina got the south. It wasn't too hard and they were paid rather handsomely. Enough so that Regina could easily care for her father and herself. Within 3 years, she and Zelena both were the leaders of their teams and their pay doubled. Even little Chistery got a job as a scout along with the other magical creatures employed at the Academy. Some of their friends chose different directions in life. Melanie took a job as advisor to the wizard while being part of the academy. Everyone was a bit surprised that Walsh had decided to stick around. Now he employed a squad of guards to protect his throne room and filled the Emerald City with them to defend against any assassination plots. Fiyero and Victoria joined the Emerald City's guard, Fiyero easily becoming captain within a couple years, and Mimi took a spy job to find the missing witches of the old council and bring them to safety at Godric's behest. Life got a bit harder but it never stopped being interesting.

"Hey!" Regina yelled at the top of her lungs, silencing the bickering cats. The Great Forest grew silent at once and she looked between the giant tiger and the massive lion. "Brrr, give him back his ribbon, please." The Cowardly Lion growled. "Now, Brrr!" With a snort of annoyance the lion untied the second ribbon in his mane and tossed it across the negotiation table. Chistery picked it up and tied it onto Rama, the tiger's tail for him. "Now, the two of you used to be best friends and you almost sent half the country to war for a ribbon." Both of them hung their heads. Regina waved her hands, making beautiful and multicolored ribbons fall from the sky. "There. Everyone has a ribbon." She was a bit surprised and annoyed at how happy the jungle animals had seemed about having ribbons. All of this for a damn ribbon? She swiftly departed from the strange place and made her way back to the academy with her team. It was her first peacekeeping mission, to settle the dispute between the Beast Kings. It was the stupidest, most pointless feud she'd ever seen. But at least it would score her points with Godric. Her necklace started to vibrate and she pressed a button on the pendant. "Regina. What is it?"

"Regina, where are you?" Zepena called frantically.

"Just outside the Great Forest." she could hear the sounds of fighting and yelling. "What's going on?"

"We're under attack. West of your position near Bear Rock. Hurry!"

Regina immediately turned to her team and waved her hand for what different direction they were now turning in. She remained at the head as they pushed the horses to full canter, sprinting to help her sister. She recognized the monsters just as soon as she saw them. Ogres. Oz didn't have ogres and their fighting strategy reflected that. Zelena was blasting them apart to protect a fallen comrade and the others were struggling to take the rest down.

"Archers, aim for the head!" Regina roared. "Warriors, aim for the heart." She lead the charge herself and blasted away three ogres in quick succession. She rushed to Zelena's side, almost falling off of Max to do so. It wasn't until Hades arrived in a flurry of blue smoke that they managed to defeat the last of the ogres.

"What the hell were those things?" Zelena asked as they checked on the rest of their teams. Luckily, no one had died but their healers would be kept busy for a long time.

"Ogres." Hades answered, checking the redhead to make sure she was okay. Her sister and Elphaba had long since separated in a very horrible and angry way. The green skinned witch hadn't been seen since except for small attacks on people known to hurt and abuse Animals. Zelena had tried to make things work but in the end decided to break up with Elphaba and pursue a relationship with Hades, one that was working well so far. The god even "degreenified" Zelena so she no longer had to hide herself.

But back to the present situation. No one seemed to be gravely injured and no lives had been lost in the battle. Regina checked on her team and made sure everyone was okay. "What happened?"

"Godric sent us to patrol near here and these things attacked us." Zelena said. "They just came out of nowhere."

"Ogres aren't native to this world." Regina said. "There must be a portal or something near here-"

"Regina, look out!" Zelena yelled.

Regina turned around and instinctively raised a shield around herself. The ogre that had come out of nowhere slammed his fist into the shield and sent her flying. She landed hard on her shoulder and rolled for several feet, effectively knocking the air out of her lungs. She got back to her feet as more of them roared into the clearing. She threw a few fireballs, struggling not to hold her wounded arm. One of the ogres broke through their line of defense and she drew her sword, letting out a sonic blast that made the beast stumble backwards. It was all she needed to launch the sword like a missile, hitting it right in the heart. As the rest fell, silence reigned around the clearing.

Zelena examined some kind of tear in the air itself. "A portal. A powerful one, but...something's off about it."

"It's strong but in terms of opening its pretty weak." Regina added.

"Can you imagine if it opened fully and all of those monsters came pouring out?"

"Yeah, but personally I don't want to think about it." Regina sighed. "We wouldn't stand a chance." she healed her arm and signaled to Hades and the other spellcasters. "We need to seal it until we can get Godric down here to look at things." It required nearly the rest of their magic to complete the task, but once it was done they wasted no time heading back to the academy base. Zelena and Regina took their report straight to Godric. They found him in his office, looking over some papers and scrolls. He seemed extremely concerned when they told him the news.

"That means whoever created the portal has a lot of strength to power it, but no direction. Someone is trying to get to this world."

"Who would go through this much trouble?" Zelena asked. "And why bring ogres?"

"I could ask Mal. Ogres are usually native to the Enchanted Forest. I don't know about the other worlds." Regina offered. "If something is happening over there, she'll know about it."

Godric nodded. "Send 200 of our soldiers and 300 of our spellcasters to the portal. I want it sealed twice and an army waiting in case it breaks. Regina, you're gonna have to instruct them on the best ways to kill these things."

Regina dipped her head. "Of course, Godric."

"Good work, the two of you. You and your teams can have the next 2 days off. You're dismissed."

The sisters sent out Godric's commands and soon returned to their mansion for much needed rest and relaxation. Late that night Regina contacted Mal through a mirror and the dragon was quick to answer.

"Regina, dear, it's not our usual time. Ready to be devoured by a dragon already?" The blonde smirked.

"Another time perhaps." Regina said. "I need some information. On ogres. Any activity from your end?"

"Hmm." There was a long pause from the dragon. "They're amassing in the south woods." She said finally. "I go out every morning and destroy hundreds near my border but their numbers double every night. Ogres have no direction, no leaders, no alphas. Someone is commanding them, I'll bet. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Ogres came here, through a portal." Regina said.

"An ogre army to attack Oz? My, you're going to be busy." Maleficent chuckled.

"What is my mother up to?"

Mal shrugged. "Don't rightly know. No one has seen her since you and your friends came and made her look like a fool. I wouldn't bet all of my gold on her being the cause of this. At least, she's probably not the **only** one behind it. The Dark One's been quiet as well. Too quiet for him."

"So, what do you suggest?"

"Me? I would assume these ogres are meant to attack Oz and cut them off at the source. Find what or who commands them and destroy it. The ogres won't be able to function properly without it."

"That would require going back to the Enchanted Forest and even if we did, you said there is an army of those things there."

"Then you have a problem."

Regina sighed. "You can't go cut them down? You're a dragon. Ancient and powerful."

"One that can still die." Came the reply. "Will that be all?"

"Yes. Keep me posted, please."

Mal dipped her head and blinked out of existence. Regina relayed the news to Zelena, who was up as well.

"Damn. Good bye peace." Zelena said. "It was nice knowing you. Hello war." She walked into the kitchen and poured herself some wine. "What are we going to do?"

Regina shrugged as she sat down. "I don't know. I suppose we tell Godric the news and let him decide our next move."

"We're going to have to do something besides sit here. We should be rallying the people, preparing them for what's to come."

"Causing a panic will only make things worse. We need a real plan." The two spent the rest of the night formulating a list of ways to protect as many Ozians as possible. The Emerald City would have to take in a lot of people and everyone in the western and southern lands would probably need to evacuate. The following day was spent sleeping or relaxing as well. The next, they went back to Godric for instruction on how to prepare for the imminent threat of attack. When Regina told him what Mal had proclaimed, the sorcerer went silent as he pondered this new information.

"We've discussed it." Zelena said, gaining his attention. "Send us back to the Enchanted Forest and let us deal with this problem. If our mother is behind it then it's our fault."

"I'm not sending you two to your deaths."

"And you can't force people to accompany us." Regina cut in. "Mal said to take out what's controlling them. It shouldn't be too hard to find. Oz is our home and deserves every ounce of our abilities to make it safe."

"You two aren't done." Godric rose to his feet and looked between them. "Your time in Oz is far from over. I won't send you on a suicide mission because you **think** your mother might be behind an attack."

"What more proof do you need?" Zelena demanded. "A written confession?"

"I **need** time to think." He snapped. "And to contact allies. Report back to me in three days."

Regina scowled as they exited the office. Outside in the hall, Rafe and Hades were waiting for them. "What happened?" Hades asked, looking at Zelena with concern.

"Godric won't budge until he has a second opinion." Zelena said, entering his arms with a sigh.

"He denied your request to go to the Enchanted Forest?"

"Yes. For now."

"Enchanted Forest?" Rafe grabbed Regina's arm. "You're not going back there, are you?"

"If I have a choice, then yes. I'm not gonna let someone send us an ogre army for a gift. 90% of Oz doesn't even know what an ogre is, much less how to kill one. We'd be overrun in a matter of hours." She replied.

"I'll come with you." He said.

"No. If it comes down to it, we need you here. You're the best warrior we have and our best general." Regina shrugged off his arm. "Thank you anyway."

"Regina." He said gruffly, making her turn back around. "We need to talk."

"About the ogres?"

"No, about...something else."

Regina shook her head. "I need to eat something first. I'm starving." She turned to head to the kitchens, the big warrior following right behind her. The cafeteria here was different than the one at Shiz. This one didn't have set times or class periods for meals and students were coming and going at all times of the day. Regina smirked to herself. It was strange to continue to think of herself as a student being almost 26 years old now. She got herself a wrap platter, one like she and Zelena had on the day they bought Fate all those years ago. She sat down and Rafe sat across from her. "What is it?"

"I wanted to see...if there was anyone in your life right now." He said slowly. "Besides your family, that is."

"Rafe, I told you." She sighed. "I'm just not in the mood to be courted." They had dated a while back in Shiz but Regina had never wanted anything permanent. She just wanted to be a teenager and that involved exploring her options. True she was older now, but Rafe was one of her best friends.

"Regina, I would like another chance."

"I know, but...not right now." She went back to eating and he got up and left.

"You two okay?" Zelena asked, sitting next to her sister.

"Just fine." She shrugged.

"Sure you are. What does he want?"

"To court me. I told him I'm just not in the mood for it."

Zelena sighed and hugged her sister from behind. "You're gonna have to find love somewhere, my dear. I do want some nieces and nephews."

"As do I." Regina smirked. "Let's end our little war first."

They both looked up as a young man in black and red armor approached, saluting the pair of team leaders. "Godric has summoned you to the battle chamber."

Regina and Zelena both quickly rushed to answer the call. They arrived at the battle chamber in record time. The other members of their band had been gathered as well.

"I've given it thought." Godric said. "You're right. We can't contain the tear in the worlds from our side. We need to destroy it at its source. Regina, Zelena, you two will each lead teams to the Enchanted Forest to destroy whoever is causing this. For the good of Oz. I can spare 300 foot soldiers and spearmen and 200 archers."

"It won't be enough." Regina said. "Mal said that the ogre numbers are in the hundreds and double every night. She kills hundreds every day but it does no good. What can we do that a dragon can't?"

"Then you need more dragons."

"What?" Regina frowned. The ground suddenly started shaking and Godric waved his hand, opening the great balcony nearby as the massive winged serpent landed on it. Radiating with power and strength, it was a sight to behold. Regina's jaw dropped as the black dragon lowered its head, the light from the fires around her dancing across the metal plate on its head.

"We have dragons?" Zelena exclaimed.

"Indeed. To the east. They live underground and are only allowed to come out once every 100 years to feed. Why not let them dine on ogre flesh?" Godric chuckled. "Children, say hello to your history teacher, , and go get ready."

"Ready for what?" Regina asked.

"To learn how to ride a dragon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


End file.
